


Devil May Cry 5

by zoewa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoewa/pseuds/zoewa
Summary: 這是個<惡魔獵人5>所有劇情全部重新改寫的OOC*先申明最後一定是悲劇*





	1. 序章+第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 從頭到尾除了人物、時間、大綱是官方的,  
> 其他都是OOC,不喜者請勿點開！  
> 內容只是為了滿足自己而寫的  
> 人設劇情大改+小學生文筆  
> 就當是個平行世界就好~  
> 全劇無車,單純劇情向,  
> 只會有點點兄弟CP感而已。

00.

 

他知道自己快沒有時間了……

 

虛弱到只能緩慢移動的身體，不斷提醒他的大限即將來臨……

 

但他還不能死，他還有未完成的事要做……在沒有完成那件事之前，他沒有理由倒下，也絕不容許自己倒下……

他拖著疲憊的身子繼續前進……

他眼前早已模糊不清，甚至是失焦的狀態，只能憑著熟悉的感覺，蹣跚地往那方向移動……

他心知肚明要執行那件事，不能沒有某個東西……即使他最後一次看到，已經是斷裂的狀態了……

 

但是，當他回到人間時，他卻意外感覺到那東西是完整地存在著……

 

他想不出原因，但他也沒有時間去思考理由為何……

他得再快一點……

 

不然就來不及了！

 

寂靜的街道沒有任何聲響，但他卻能感受到某個東西一直尾隨在後……

 

「咳、咳咳咳……」他感受到死亡正逐漸在侵蝕自己的身體。

 

但他依舊不能停下……

 

 

01.

 

4月30日，下午5點45分。

黃昏的陽光照進了有些昏暗的車庫。

車庫的空間相當寬敞，即使裡面停了一台麵包車，也還有足夠的空間擺放各種工具機械等雜物。

空間瀰漫著一股濃厚的金屬與機油味，似乎還有點淡淡的菸味……

車庫裡有一男一女，分別在兩處維修車體。

黝黑皮膚的黑髮女子穿著火辣，身上掛滿著維修工具，像是個修車黑手，給人感覺就像個女漢子；另一頭的銀髮青年，一個勁的用著蠻力把六角螺絲轉緊……

「為什麼我感覺像是你的修理工，Nero？可別習慣啊……」女子彈了一下菸灰後，繼續把菸含在嘴裡抽，好似根本不在意會不會出事。

「Nico，我可是給你看了教團的那些研究文件，所以你還欠我呢，記得嗎？」叫Nero的銀髮青年歪向左邊對女子說話，即使他知道這樣的動作也不會看到她的臉……接著又繼續了手上的工作。

「嘿~你們兩位！晚飯好了喔！」溫柔的女聲從廚房入口傳來。她是Nero的青梅竹馬跟戀人Kyrie。聽她的聲音就能感覺到她是個有多溫柔賢淑的好女孩！

與Nico完全就是個對照組。

「馬上就來！」Nero聽到後作了回應，但他沒有立刻行動。看了一下手上的工作也快完成了，打算做到一個進度再去吃飯，就踢了一下車身鐵板：「嘿、要不你先去吧？我這邊弄完就過去。」

Nico從車底下出來：「我會給留點……才怪~」尾音壓低了聲線，有些痞痞的跩樣丟下了鈑手後進了屋內。

 

不久，一個腳步聲靠近了Nero，但他以為只是路過的行人。

直到對方的影子擋住射進來的陽光，Nero才注意到腳步聲是往自己這邊靠近……

他不帶友善的神情轉頭看向對方……但因為鐵捲門擋住了對方的臉部，Nero看他身穿破破爛爛的披風，還以為是個討錢的乞丐。

對方似乎相當的虛弱，綿長的呼吸聲像是用盡所有力氣在喘氣，即使空間繚繞著沒有多安靜的抒情搖滾，Nero還是能隱隱聽見對方低沉緩慢的呼吸。

Nero看對方站在那遲遲不動，於是就自己先打破的沉默：「那個，你有需要什麼嗎？」

對方依舊站在鐵捲門外沒有動靜，只是深沉的呼吸……

Nero看自己手邊的工作也弄得差不多了，於是走下台階準備收拾工具：「怎麼了，你餓了嗎？」

對方依然沒有任何回應，Nero甚至一秒猜想這傢伙是不是餓到連話都說不出來了呢？

他很同情對方，畢竟他自小就是孤兒，從小在教廷下長大，他很能體會搶不到食物餓壞肚子的感受。

於是，就當對方真的是餓壞了，他自顧自地講了起來：「呵呵，你可真走運！我們的飯剛做好，而且Kyrie總是做得太多都吃不完，」他轉身背對著對方，並蹲下身來將板手放進工具箱裡，嘴巴依舊沒停過：「希望你也喜歡聊天，剛好樓上那兩位……」Nero感覺到對方逐漸靠近的腳步聲，想說他應該是走進來了便回頭一看……

Nero越來越覺得傢伙有些不對勁，甚至開始懷疑他是真的要討飯吃的人嗎？

「你有看到你想要的嗎？」

語畢，Nero感覺到右手的動脈正強烈的躁動著……那是他的鬼手，之前失去右臂後，跟斷裂的Yamato合而為一後，可以發出強大力量的惡魔之手。一旦附近有惡魔，鬼手的脈動就會傳送到他的全身，並發出藍色的光芒，讓他知道附近有惡魔的存在。

此時的鬼手，就跟他平時感覺到惡魔是一樣的情況……：「什麼鬼！？」他看著手不安的發著藍光，下一秒才猜想著，該不會這虛弱的人是……：「你是惡魔？」

對方依舊靜靜的站著喘氣，原本還是輕鬆的氛圍，馬上凝結成緊張的氣氛……

 

誰也沒有先一步動作，直到……

 

「Nero，飯要涼了喔，你在忙什麼……？」

「Kyrie！別出來、快進去！」

下一瞬間、Nero的鬼手被對方緊緊地握住，Nero轉頭反應過來時，整個人突然被對方舉起，重重的甩到一邊！

鐵架因為撞擊而整個被摧毀殆盡，Nero整個身體也同樣感到劇烈的疼痛……

他想要站起來，但是不知道為什麼就是全身使不上力……

神秘人依舊深沉的呼吸著，很難想像聲音聽起來這麼虛弱的人，能有這麼大的力氣把人甩到牆上。

他手裡握著一個像是手的黑影，那東西還發著同樣暗藍色的光芒……：「我要把這個拿回來……」

Nero好不容易爬起身來抬頭看向對方，似乎發現有些不對勁……

他轉頭看向自己的右手臂，正想要確認一件事……

 

「啊~~~」

 

被扭斷手臂的劇烈疼痛終於傳到了大腦，大量的失血，讓他痛得慘叫！

血像是湧泉一樣噴灑了出來，他痛到拱起身子就倒在地上……

藏在鬼手裡的Yamato變回了原本的模樣。即使神秘人舉得並不費力，但是他原本已經很虛弱的身體，似乎受到有魔力武器的影響，一股魔力突然灌入他的身體，像是要腐蝕他的肉體，忍受不住痛苦的乾咳幾聲……

「我快沒時間了……」

神秘人奮力抽出刀身，在他面前劃了兩刀。空間竟然在刀劃的軌跡上發出藍色的光線！接著，痕跡就像是藍色火焰般燒出現了一個巨大的口徑，而口徑內瀰漫著令人恐懼的邪惡氣息……

然而神秘人則一點也不害怕，雖然身體依舊非常虛弱，他還是一股腦走進可怕的異空間裡……

「等等……等等……」Nero叫住對方，但因為大量的失血，只能在地上匍匐而行，甚至根本移動不到一吋的距離……

在神秘人進去之後，剛才切出來的入口又憑空消失無蹤了……

 

「Nero！」Kyrie看到藍色光芒終於消失後，趕緊衝進車庫。

Nico似乎因為剛才Nero的吼叫而發現不對勁也衝了出來：「我才讓你獨自待了兩分鐘……這到底是發生了什麼事！？」

Nero用盡最後的力量伸出手想去挽回他的手臂，但最後還是無力的整個人暈倒在自己的血泊之中……

 

 

 

 


	2. 第2章

02.

 

5月1日，晚上9點19分。

神秘男子拖著疲憊的身軀，蹣跚走到了一個荒廢已久的洋房宅邸。

明明房子荒廢的狀態都可以成為鬧鬼勝地，但不知為何，神秘男子卻一點也不害怕，竟是朝大門進入……

這棟房子雖然幾乎被火舌破壞殆盡，但從殘留下來的痕跡，依舊可見它原本的富麗繁華。這樣的大房子，只有中產階級以上的人才住得起，應該是過去頗有身份地位的家庭。

只是這已經是歷史久遠的過去，這個家是因為家道中落還是被滅了門？也已經沒有人能追朔了……

神秘男子走到了大廳處，牆上掛著一幅幾乎快被火勢吞沒的壁畫，不過依稀能看到壁畫中有四個人影，一看就像是個家庭的家族成員。父親坐在右邊的椅子上，但整個人像早已模糊不清，母親則站在兩個孩子的後面，臉上透露著慈祥和藹的神情。

神秘男子看著那張壁畫，他若有所思的一會兒，露出難以分辨的輕笑。

接著、他舉起手中的Yamato抽出了刀身，從月光照在刀身上的反光看見了自己龜裂的皮膚……：「Dante……」他一位意味深長的喚了這個名字……

他腦海想著那個人，思路中還雜夾更多無法用言語形容的心情……

有愛、有恨……還有那不知為何的競爭心態……

 

這時，他又感覺到那股逼近的氣息！

 

那股強烈渴望殺戮的魔力使他中斷了思緒。

他不能再多想什麼了，他還有很重要的事要做！

 

他轉身面對著準備朝他撲來的力量，將Yamato高高舉起，絲毫沒有猶豫地插進自己了胸口……

他吐了一口血，但他還得沒入更深，所以他的手沒有停下……

「……打破這沉沉，冰寒入骨的鎖鏈……」

直到刀身完全貫穿了他的背部，他的身上凝聚出一股藍色形體，並且化作一個人形，最後具現化成一個人，倒在他的身後。

人形靈體造出了一個白髮而瘦弱的男子，並在誕生不久的瞬間就被黑色的圖騰包覆著軀體，連原本的白髮也瞬間被黑暗的力量覆蓋住了……

神秘男子似乎很清楚他造出了什麼，於是轉頭看向他：「在我僅剩一點記憶前……我有話要告訴你……」他咳了兩聲，緩了緩氣息後才接續：「去找Dante……之後你就知道該怎麼做了……」

被造出來的男子害怕的在發抖，但他馬上就知道眼前這名男子就是分裂出自己的半身，他反而怕的不是他的人，而是他怎麼做出這麼可怕的事情……：「等等……你想做什麼……」

黑髮男子還沒從對方口中得出結果，一股兩人都感覺到恐懼的力量立刻襲來！

神秘男子甩開的披風大吼了一聲後，他徹徹底底解放了自己的力量，變成全身散發著青藍色光芒的惡魔！

他拔出插在身上的Yamato，瞬間衝出了洋房……

 

「轟」的一聲！

 

他似乎與什麼強大的力量正面撞擊，產生了極大了風壓，並發出了刺眼的藍光……

誕生出來的男子知道自己必須盡快離開！

即使現在光著身子讓他感到極度羞恥，但為了活命，他顧不得這個多，只能趕緊逃離現場……

他尋著自己的記憶，往大門的另一個方向逃跑……

途中，他發現到一本封面燙著「V」字的精裝書籍，當下不知道為何對它特別有感情……

 

外頭突然響起男子的嘶吼！

 

跟剛才比起來，這次明顯地是痛苦的哀嚎……

 

難道他被打敗了！？

 

黑髮男子心想不妙、他趕緊拿起書本就往洋房的後門逃走……

 

 


	3. 第3章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qliphoth樹的冒芽

03.

 

晚上9點32分。

刺眼的藍光消退後不久，神秘男子倒在地上無法動彈……

他嚥下了最後一口氣說著：「Dante……」後，就靜靜地躺在地上等待死亡的降臨……

這時、在他的面前突然出現一團深藍色的氣流。它慢慢化作一個類似人類姿態的形體，並站在神秘男子面前……

牠是個惡魔，全身像是被樹枝編織成型的惡魔。牠的身上有著好幾處發著深藍色光芒的球體，肩上與背上也佈滿著像是用來吸收養分的樹枝。牠的個子將近有六米高，根本可以輕易的一腳踩扁眼前倒地的敗者……

 

但牠沒這麼做。

 

牠伸出牠的枝節，將倒地的神秘男子舉起，牠沒有勒死對方，而且將胸口分裂出一個足以包覆住他的開口，完完整整地放到了牠的體內。惡魔身體的內部長出了帶刺的枝枒，並刺入男子的身體，將他所剩了最後一點魔力徹徹底底地吸乾殆盡……

牠看到地上落下的Yamato，牠知道這是男子的武器，牠甚至看過男子怎麼使用它。

吸收養分的同時，牠連他過去的記憶也一同進入了惡魔的腦袋。牠理解了使用Yamato的方法後，便拾起它成為自己的武器。

惡魔其實並不需要武器，但牠知道這把刀的用途。這對牠有很大的用處！

牠使用自己的魔力將Yamato開了刀鞘，並對牠注入了從男子那吸收來的魔力，直到Yamato整個刀身都被藍色魔力的氣流給包圍著，牠將其沒入了荒蕪的土地，並劃出了一道很長的軌跡……

刀痕邊緣冒出藍色的火焰，並且燒出了一道通往魔界的口徑。

但惡魔並沒有要進入魔界，而且等待了一會兒後……口徑裡冒出了好幾根灰色的樹枝！

樹枝好像有自我的意識，它們就好像是用來攻擊的尖銳觸手，胡亂對地面突刺。甚至也不管是誰放了它們出來，也往惡魔身上刺了過去……

 

「我用微笑來將它照耀，用軟軟的狡詐的詭計……」惡魔笑著說道。

 

而剛才往惡魔身上刺的觸手，硬生生地被牠砍斷了一枝……

 

 


	4. 第4章

04.

 

5月2日，清晨1點13分。

黑髮男子躲到了附近一棟廢棄的房子裡……

這棟房子比較是現代的風格，連格局也與先前的古典洋房有很大的不同，甚至沒有被摧殘過的痕跡，單純只是原屋主因為某些理由，放棄了這棟房子而已，所有的房間格局都還保留得很完整。

很幸運的他在這棟房子裡找到了件黑色的無袖皮製風衣，跟一條附著皮帶的長褲。羅馬鞋則是在路途中的垃圾場撿到的。

男子身體消瘦到可見肋骨，經過一翻奔波，他已經感到精疲力盡。

他在這棟房子裡找了一個較乾淨的隔間，暫時歇了一會兒……

 

 

他夢到小時候的自己……還僅僅只有七八歲大的小小身軀，視線也落在一米多的高度。

他在家裡附近的公園玩耍，騎在一個搖椅等著一個人……

當時的他在心裡咒罵著：明明是對方說要一起來公園練劍的，偏偏他人還沒到！讓他氣得只能自己找樂子打發時間……

這時，他感覺到周圍的氣氛有些不對勁……但看著公園內的其他家長與孩子們，似乎都沒有異樣……

是他想太多了嗎！？

他當時並不知道那是什麼，但不管如何，他無法忽視那種渾身不舒服的感覺……

 

忽然間、從天落下了一道雷擊的光束，把公園轟出了一個坑！

 

男孩受到強大的衝擊波被彈下了搖椅……落在地上時，早已頭破血流，全身是傷。

他抬頭看了四周，同樣待在公園的路人，有的已經化為焦黑或是血肉模糊的屍體，有的則是負傷而發出慘烈的悲鳴。公園邊上種植的樹木也全都燒了起來成了一道火牆，在這範圍裡的人像是被囚禁在火焰的籠子裡無法逃脫，場面完全失控……

 

對一個年僅七八歲的小孩來說，那簡直就是地獄的畫面……

 

好在他算是個機靈的孩子，即使身子受了些傷，他也反應很快地爬起來，跑去拿落在一旁的武器。

雖然對一個小男孩來說，舉起比自己高的長刀不是件容易的事，但現在他的本能告訴自己他有危險了，就算無法戰勝，他也得硬著頭皮殺出一條血路！

 

這時、公園的上方被一團黑色的氣流壟罩住，並且從氣流中飛出了一隻有半個球場大的巨大屍鷲在空間盤旋。牠口中吐出紫色的光球，落到地面上後發出了遠程的電擊，正好電擊行經的軌道掃到了男孩的家園，整個房子就這樣燒了起來！

「母親！Dante！」男孩驚恐地大叫！

他使出了全身的力氣往家園跑去，但卻突然又被一股力量撞了開來……

「咳咳咳……」

男孩的肺受到撞擊而咳出了些許血，但還不至於沒有力氣站起。

他提高警戒環顧了四周，觀察到底是什麼東西打中了他……

 

這時、眼前一道黑影凝聚出了一個像是豹還是獅子的形體，並且雙眼還透出紅色的光。

男孩沉重地抽出了刀，擺出了架勢：「不管你是什麼東西，儘管來吧！我不會讓你越過這裡的！」

他在心裡祈求母親跟他的兄弟都逃出了火舌之中，並緊握住刀柄，衝向了對自己嘶吼的怪物……

 

他還記得父親曾教導他們兩兄弟怎麼用刀劍……雖然母親曾反對過，但是看父親說只是玩玩而已不是認真打的份上，母親才稍微放下了點擔憂讓他們練習。

雖說他與他的兄弟平時總為各種小事吵架，幾乎不到五分鐘就會吵上一次架，但跟爸爸練劍時卻一直很有默契！

特別是在開戰的時候，也不一定是誰先起頭，兩人的武器會先輕撞在一起，就像是給彼此一個起頭的暗號……

 

「JACKPOT！」

兄弟倆人一上一下的揮舞木棍，將爸爸擊倒在地。同時還雙雙撲向爸爸的懷裡壓制住他……

 

「3、2、1！爸爸輸了！」他與他的兄弟齊聲說道！

「那今天爸爸那份的甜點就給我們分了！」他的兄弟高興的手舞足蹈。

「爸爸可要願賭服輸喔！」男孩自己則是提醒著倒在地上的成人可要遵守諾言。

「呵呵呵，爸爸我竟然輸了啊！好吧、甜點就給你們分了。」他們的父親撥了撥頭髮，把插進頭髮的雜草給弄下來。

兄弟倆擊掌，接著相視而笑。

「你們兩個果然很有潛力嘛！只要兩人合作的話。嗯？」父親慈祥的笑著。

「當然囉、我跟Vergil合作，絕對是天下無敵！對吧、Vergil！」他的兄弟拇指掃過鼻頭，一臉耍帥的回以自信的笑容……

 

 

不知什麼時候，夢又跳回了戰場……

男孩跳了起來，用刀子擊破了黑影怪的核心後，才終於打倒了敵人。

他轉身看向自己的家園，幾乎快被火舌吞噬殆盡。

不好、他拖得太久了！男孩往家裡奔去，一邊大喊：「母親！Dante！」

突然、眼前又出現了奇怪的黑色液體阻擋他的去路……

它像是有意識的生命體，慢慢築了一道高牆，在中間的核心出現了一道紫光……發出光芒的正是一顆巨大的眼睛！

他想都沒想的對那液體劃了一刀，結果完全造成不了任何傷害。

黑色液體不斷逼近自己，甚至從四面八方包圍將他吞入黑暗之中……

「母親！Dante！……Dante！！」

 

 

「Dante……」

夢醒，黑髮男子感覺到有股熱流充滿全身……

 

他抬頭看了看四周的動靜，似乎沒發現什麼惡魔的氣息。反倒是餘光瞄到自己身上的刺青突然消失無蹤，讓他覺得有點奇怪……

下一秒、他失焦的前方出現一道黑影……不、正確來說是暗藍色的。他揉揉眼睛看向那個在蠕動物體……竟然是一隻巨大的藍色屍鷲！

男子第一個反應是嚇到往後退了一點，但那屍鷲似乎沒有要攻擊他的意思。牠就像一般鳥類跳著轉身與他面對面……：「喔、你可終於醒了啊、Sparda之子！」

這隻屍鷲長得頗為奇怪，上頭長了對角，嘴巴是三瓣的，不是像一般鳥類是上下瓣的喙嘴，最令人驚豔的是……

 

牠會講人話！？

 

黑髮男子思索著……會這麼稱呼他的，很肯定這生物一定是惡魔來著，這讓他有了點警覺性……

「看來你做了一個很糟的夢啊、哈哈！」

不知道為什麼這惡魔的嘴巴這麼討人厭，一語道破事實……男子聽得很不是滋味，但依舊沒有任何回應。

「看來你是個頗安靜的傢伙，Sparda之子。」屍鷲歪頭看著他，並展開雙翅低空飛到離他更近的距離：「可別忘了，你現在有任務在身—要去找另一名Sparda之子。但現在你僅只有一點點的魔力，而且又很瘦弱，根本經不起任何的戰鬥！哈、而且要是對方知道你的真實身份，怕不是直接一刀把你捅成屍體了！哈哈哈……喔、喔、我只是稍微提醒而已，沒有惡意，你懂的……」牠的頭部隨著牠說話而歪來歪去，有種看他笑話的意味，說沒有惡意恐怕也是假話……

這隻鳥真的有夠吵的，真不知道這到底像誰了……黑髮男子不經意想起一個人，同樣是Sparda之子的Dante……

對、他還有任務在身！

他的半身在被打倒前這麼提醒過他……必須去找Dante！

但他想不透的是，他如果都打不過了，難道單憑Dante就可以打得過嗎？

拿自己的命全部賭在自己的兄弟身上，會不會賭注也下太大了點……

「嘿、Sparda之子，你不要總是沉思不說話！我們還得想辦法去找你那位兄弟呢！」屍鷲在他快想到失神的時候又點醒了他。

「……你覺得以我現在這種狀況能找得到他嗎？」黑髮男子有些逃避心態避開了屍鷲的視線。

「但你也不能不管吧？」屍鷲飛向他看的那一處，逼著他面對自己：「那個高級惡魔就是打算把Sparda的後裔都剷除乾淨，沒準牠也會找上你的兄弟！必須在那之前提醒他才行！」

「那你幫我去跟他說好了，但可能他看到你是隻會說話的鳥，就把你抓去做標本了，呵……」男子輕笑後一邊搔了搔頭才發現，他的頭髮也變回白色的了。

 

這到底是怎麼回事……？

 

「要不我們訂個契約吧，Sparda之子！我們不相互攻擊，畢竟我也怕死，哈！我們會保護你的安全，直到完成任務為止，你看這條件如何？」屍鷲甩了甩頭後用三瓣的嘴巴搔了搔翅膀，要不是牠在講話，還真的會以為只是一隻異色的奇特鳥類而已。

「我似乎沒有理由拒絕你的好意……等等，你說『我們』是什麼意思？」

男子還沒反應過來，空中突然出現一團黑色氣流……

他很緊張地拾起旁邊的木板擺出備戰狀態，雖然他自己也清楚這木板沒有多大的殺傷力，但總比沒有好。

「吼~~」

黑色氣流衝出了一隻純黑色的豹，牠的嘴裡叼著一根銀色的枴杖，依它的光澤看起來是金屬製的，或許頗有份量。黑豹走到他面前，並放在他的腳邊後，就一屁股坐下乖乖的不動了。

黑豹的身型巨大，站起來應該比他還高，但現在牠卻乖得像隻家貓一樣，一點危險性也沒有，微微抽動著耳朵像是在等待下一步指令，又或是想討個撒嬌。

男子思考了一下黑豹的用意，才拿起放在地上的枴杖……

拾起的同時，還未消散的黑色氣流突然向外延伸成一個球體將他們包圍在其中，黑豹隨著氣流完整的進到他的體內，身上原來的圖騰也再度的顯現出來，頭髮也開始變黑了……

他在氣流的中心看到一顆發著紫色光芒的眼睛，這讓他想起剛才夢裡的情景……

 

難道這些惡魔是那時候的……！？

 

「嘿、Sparda之子，既然訂下了契約，咱們趕緊上路吧！」屍鷲拍打著自己的雙翅，美麗的深藍色羽毛不斷地飄落下來。

「別一直叫我Sparda之子……」男子歪頭剛好看向地上了那本帶走的書籍……：「不然就叫我V吧。」

「V是吧、看你瘦弱成這樣，估計你的兄弟應該也猜不出來，哈哈哈……」屍鷲最後也隨著黑色氣流一起進入了男子的身體裡，房間再度回到了最初的寂靜……

「猜不出來是吧……那也好……」

V感覺到身體變得輕盈了些，能輕鬆的甩動著金屬製的拐杖。

他拾起地上的書籍，將上頭的灰塵拍掉後，小心謹慎地收在懷中……

 

 


	5. 第5章

05.

 

5月2日，晚上06點06分。

要知道Dante的下落其實比想像中的容易！

V只是稍微問了些路人，就知道他是在離Red Grave城鎮約兩個小時車程的市區開了間專殺惡魔的事務所。

V苦惱的是，他不知道自己要以什麼方式去見Dante。

那是他久違的兄弟，如果說出實情了，恐怕只會讓事情變得更複雜而無法收拾……

他轉念想到了有關於他現在的工作……以工作為理由或許是個不錯的選擇！既可以避開兩人的爭執，又可以解決那害死自己半身的惡魔。

但要裝作是委託這份工作的人，可得有一筆為數不小的金額，而且還得先經過一個叫Morrison的仲介人把關，才有機會見上一面。

這讓V有些頭痛……他要從哪籌到這筆錢呢？時間緊迫，難道只能用搶了的嗎！？

「喔喔、V，你竟然打這種鬼主意！？」屍鷲擅自從V的刺青中出現在他的肩上。或許是因為知道V站在暗巷中不會被經過的人群注意，牠才大膽的跑出來。

牠待在V的體內，自然清楚契約者腦中的想法。

「我只是在心裡想，並未付諸實行，Griffon。」V叫的是屍鷲的名字，看來應該是昨晚牠已經作了自我介紹了。

「要不去俱樂部的路上找個有錢又落單的傢伙，把Shadow跟Nightmare放出來威脅他？」Griffon出了個主意，但聽起來似乎不是那麼的友善……

「我比較希望是趁對方不注意的時候偷走他的錢包會比較好一點……」

「都快世界末日，這時候還談什麼愧疚感！這種關鍵時刻就該先把你善解人意擺一邊去了！而且這還比你直接殺去你兄弟的事務所來的輕鬆吧！」

恐怕這隻鳥忘記了一件事……他被分裂出來什麼不多，就是人性與記憶佔最大比重，他回想起以前的所作所為感到無比的自責，怎麼可能現在明知故犯還不感到愧疚呢？

說真的，他已經沒那個厚臉皮了……

而且即使真的得做壞事，他也希望是用不過於傷害他人的方式來達到目的……

 

「已經快一天了，V！你可沒忘記Yamato可是魔界之門的鑰匙吧。Vergil把你分裂出來，恐怕也順便把魔界的大門也開啟了！要不了多久，這世界就要被惡魔侵入了，你知道嗎！」

V當然沒有忘記這些事。

Yamato這把刀的用途相當的多！不單只是把戰場用來廝殺的刀。

它是開啟跟封印魔界的關鍵；甚至對它輸入了魔力，還能隨心所欲穿越在各個空間裡；它還有跟叛逆類似的特性，他第一次將Yamato插在自己胸口時也能覺醒魔人！

Vergil甚至是意外發現Yamato可以造出分身，這就是為什麼他昨晚會將Yamato插在自己身上的原因……

他在解放真魔人之前，先把他的一部份分裂了出來，要他去找Dante幫忙。之所以會這麼做，恐怕他早已做了赴死的覺悟，將賭注全押在他跟Dante身上……

 

V瞇著眼睛覺得這樣的想法真的越想越不妙……

Vergil臨死前怎麼丟了一個如此大的爛攤子給他……

 

「那個高等惡魔……你知道是誰嗎？」V換了個話題問向坐在自己肩上的Griffon。他認為生在魔界的惡魔或許比自己更了解其他惡魔的存在。

「牠沒有名字，我從魔界那聽到傳言牠是一個新興的惡魔。而且惡魔的特性就是：殺戮的目的越是純粹，力量也就越強大。那個惡魔就是個例子……說真的，Vergil沒事惹牠幹嘛？害得我們全部都被拖下水……」Griffon開始抱怨Vergil在魔界做了什麼蠢事……

「Qliphoth每千年就會開始冒出枝芽吸收人類的鮮血結成果實，牠就是為了得到那個果實，才不斷地破壞兩界的封印。一旦有個足以讓Qliphoth擴散到人界的裂縫，那人界就真的完了，我們當然得去阻止牠……」V認為這是他跟半身的共同意識，他並沒有認為哪裡不對。

「怕是成為第二個Mundus對吧？結果阻止沒成把Yamato弄斷還搞丟了，竟然還想硬著頭皮上，最後搞得自己傷痕累累、節節敗退……」

「Griffon……」V要牠止住不要再說了，這樣只是不斷提醒他過去的徒勞而更加內疚……

 

「嘿、等等！那人身上有濃郁鈔票的味道！」Griffon束直了身體，緊盯某個獵物。

「這時候動物敏銳的嗅覺發揮起作用了啊。」V變相的嘲笑了Griffon，只是Griffon沒有意會到，不過氣氛也就此緩和了些。

「看、那提著手提箱的傢伙！」

「你會不會一口氣把難度調得太高了點……」V怎麼看Griffon鎖定的目標就像是混黑道的傢伙……

對方西裝筆挺，體格甚至比Vergil還來得壯碩些，並且在腰上配置雙槍，光是走路的姿勢都可以看出對方應該做過保鑣或是傭兵的職業，絕對不好對付！

「V，短時間要挑選到符合你的條件實在太難了！我說了、必須盡快行動！」Griffon拍拍翅膀落在地上，像是暗示著準備動身的意思。

「看來也只能先挑他下手了……」

V抓緊拐杖的上緣，走出陰暗的巷子，而Griffon重新回到他的體內，添回原本刺青的圖案……

 

 


	6. 第6章

06.

 

5月2日，晚上06點24分。

V持續尾隨那名提著手提箱的男子……

男子幾乎走在熱鬧的街道上，手提箱也緊緊握著，時不時也會觀察四周的動靜，行事相當嚴謹。V不認為自己的跟蹤技巧能好到哪去，不過他確實努力不讓對方發現，似乎對方也真沒有察覺到自己的存在，這還真是萬幸！

但看到對方如此小心謹慎，V完全找不到可以下手的機會。

 

他只能繼續跟蹤直到出現好下手的時機……

 

大約又走了將近十幾分鐘，他到了一處滿街都是酒吧跟低等旅館的地方。沿路上還有些穿著火辣的女性要跟V搭訕，但他完全無視女孩們的存在。

Vergil在人間的時候幾乎不怎麼會經過到這類的地方，但他也不是不食人間煙火的人，不用動腦也知道這一地段就是紅燈區……

這區域的環境髒亂的可怕，整個就像是滋生所有病毒跟罪惡的溫床，跟魔界相比其實也好不到哪去。空氣中瀰漫的煙草、酒精、垃圾、穢物以及奇特的腥羶味……這些複雜的味道混雜在一起讓V有些作噁，他扶著牆角捂住嘴巴，幾乎差一點就要嘔出什麼……

此時V的餘光正好瞄到暗巷裡衣衫不整正在歡愉的男女……女方的視線正好對上自己，原本放蕩不羈的神情，轉為對他投出誘惑的勾引……

「她扭動著雪白柔軟的身子，呼喚塞歐托曼的鷹來啄食她的肉體……」V避開視線，吟了一句也不特別要講給誰聽的詩。

明明這詩句還有後續，但他卻將句子斷在這裡，也不知目的為何……

 

V邁出步伐，跟上獵物的腳步……

 

終於，男子進入了一棟破舊的公寓，並且上樓抵達建築物內部的其中一扇門前，並在其稍作停留，整理好自己的服裝……

看來他應該是到目的地了……V在心中這麼想著。

男子對著木門敲出了一個節奏……不久、走廊間清晰的聽見門鎖開啟的聲響，但是裡頭的人並沒有出來應門，而男子就這樣轉開了門把走了進去，順帶也把門給帶上……

看來剛那個敲門聲是個暗號……V瞇著雙眼思索。

他靜悄悄地的往那扇門移動……

這棟公寓的隔音並不是做得很好，走廊上還隱隱約約聽得到每個房間內傳出的講話聲，但多是模糊聽不清楚的內容。

V在腦海的意識裡叫Griffon出來，在體內的使魔感應到了他的意念，出現在他的肩上：「怎麼？接下來有什麼計畫嗎，V？」Griffon自然壓低了聲音。

「這裡的戒備應該很森嚴，我有個打算……我先打個暗號，裡面的人應該一樣只會把門鎖打開，你就趁這時候衝進裡頭，把手提箱搶過來。假若手提箱是打開的狀態，我想你也不可能關上它，就抓一疊鈔票就好，只要我們有個好交差的金額，應該還是能跟Morrison談談。」

「了解，V。」Griffon拍拍了翅膀後從頭部抖動到尾巴，像是給自己先暖個身子。

V對木門敲打了暗號，不一會兒，同樣的情況再次上演。V緊貼在靠近門鎖的牆面，打開門後僅僅只露了點縫隙，一人一鳥窺探裡面的動靜……

 

他們看進去的視線範圍很快就鎖定到手提箱的位置！雖然是在這房子最裡面的房間，但是幾乎是筆直就能到達的地點。

果不其然、手提箱確實被打了開來，裡面整齊地堆滿了綠花花的鈔票！他們尾隨的人正與另一名黑衣男子進行交談，猜想應該是在談一筆生意……

 

「知道該怎麼做了嗎？」V幾乎是用氣聲跟Griffon說話。

Griffon沒有回應，則是稍稍又抖了下尾巴，整個前身縮在一起……

這時、有人從門縫探出頭來……：「是誰！？」

對方驚訝地立刻敞開大門！

「就趁現在！」

V一個指令，Griffon衝進了房間裡，第一個就是先用嘴巴戳瞎了眼前的傢伙！

牠的喙嘴特別的銳利，馬上就把對方給戳出了鮮血，讓他痛得捂著眼睛不支倒地，完全失去了方向感。

第二瞬間、Griffon俯衝到交易的房間，兩個爪子穩穩地抓住了各一疊鈔票後，毫不猶豫就轉身飛出房內。

整個過程前前後後花不到四秒鐘！

「哈哈、簡直小菜一碟！」Griffon自信滿滿地飛回到V身邊，爪子一鬆就把鈔票丟給了他。

「喂、喂，你給我暫住！」裡面的人這時才反應過來他們準備交易的錢被偷了！

「快跑、別停下！」

V一抓緊鈔票後，就抄近路逃離現場……

 

 


	7. 第7章

07.

 

5月3日，早上10點05分。

V在一家咖啡廳裡等著一個人……

連夜逃出城鎮後，這是他誕生出來的第一頓早餐！

他原本只是點了份最便宜的三明治套餐，卻不知道為什麼端來的份量多到有點驚人……

他看了服務生一眼，對方似乎讀出他臉上的困惑：「看你太瘦了，所以幫你多加點料。不用特別加錢，你慢用吧！」

「謝謝。」他感激對方的好意，但依照他現在這軀體的食量，他預想自己應該會吃得很撐……還真想叫Griffon跟Shadow幫忙吃個幾口，只是這家咖啡廳禁止寵物進入……

呃、對，寵物禁入……Griffon跟Shadow是惡魔，不知道算不算寵物？

但一想到他們的外型，V還是就此作罷……

 

他好不容易嗑完了三明治後喝了口茶，滋潤了一下吃到很乾澀的喉嚨。

這時正好有人叫住了他……

「你就是要跟我會面的委託者？」一名穿著很紳士的黑人脫下帽子靠近了V。

V嚥下了口中的茶後才說道：「你就是Morrison嗎？」

一口濃厚文學氣息的腔調讓Morrison有些意外。他的確是第一次聽到V的聲音，得知這份委託也是他從同行那介紹過來的。

「是的。」黑人紳士簡單的回應。

「對，我就是那名委託者，請坐！」V紳士地指示他坐在對面的位置。

Morrison方才一坐下，服務員就準備走過來詢問是否要點餐。不過他先一步舉起手表示不需要，服務員也就止住了腳步去忙其他的事情了。

Morrison先是注意到他滿身的刺青以及美型的臉龐，說他有玩金屬樂團也不意外；但當他餘光看見一本古典又精緻的精裝書籍放在一旁，他馬上撇除了這樣的衝擊畫面。他的雙眼又黑又神秘，前一秒透漏著溫柔，後一秒又露出自信的微笑，讓Morrison難以摸透他的心思……

「你應該知道我的仲介費可不便宜。」Morrison開門見山就提到了錢的問題，生意上他絕不是個拐彎抹角的人。

「我確實有所耳聞，不過我現在也僅僅只能交出這些……」V在他面前放了昨晚搶來一疊原封不動的鈔票，另一疊則先拿去做花用了。

「論訂金的話，這些也足夠了。」Morrison也看得出來對方不是大戶，所以能交得出有點價值的東西當抵押也就夠了。他拿出了一張信封袋包住了鈔票後放進西裝的內袋裡，接著說道：「那……你要委託的工作內容是……？」

「這是個有點棘手的工作……我希望由Dante來接手……」V修長睫毛的陰影幾乎蓋住了他的眼神，似乎他所說的「棘手」可能已經是非常委婉的說辭了。

「挺棘手的！？」Morrison在心裡嘆了口氣：早知道就多收點了。

他不太瞭解為什麼對方開口就指名由Dante來接手，這情況非常之罕見……

一般來說，當Morrison接到委託大致了解內容後，他才會決定這份工作適合給哪個人去執行。他手上有眾多的名單，Dante就只是其中之一而已。

但丁非常挑工作，幾乎就只接手跟惡魔有關的事務。但這樣的工作內容也不是一天到晚都有的，如果他只當Dante一人的仲介，恐怕很快也會餓死的……

不過……像這種直接指名的舉動，Morrison強烈懷疑對方或許瞭解這一行的工作性質；又或許另一可能就是他認識Dante……

他雙眼直視著V，但對方的黑色眼珠卻完全不透漏其他多餘的訊息……

Morrison是個閱歷豐富的人，但他從沒見過像V這樣，任何相關訊息都少得可憐的委託者。在Morrison從同行那接到有人指定要找他的時，他就事先問過了這個人的身世，結果卻是一點情報也沒有……

 

這也是當然的，他不過才出生兩天的人而已，能有留下什麼足跡。

 

作這一行的，多少都會接到一些不懷好意的工作，Dante就不下幾次被陷害的經驗，Morrison也就對工作把關的更嚴格。

但此時眼前這般瘦弱的青年，似乎不足以做出傷害Dante的事情，所以他暫且撇開了對Dante不利的可能性……

「既然是棘手的案子，詳細的情形你可以當面跟Dante說明。」

「我覺得Dante很可能需要幫手，因為這份工作是絕不容許失敗的。」V非常堅定的說著。

他不是不信任Dante，畢竟他被自己的兄弟打敗過兩次……雖然他相當痛恨這一點，但他不得不承認Dante確實有這個實力與他抗衡。

但這個惡魔太過危險！在他還是Vergil的時候就見識過牠的實力了！

他甚至覺得……這個惡魔搞不好跟全盛時期斯巴達的實力不相上下！如果牠又吃到了Qliphoth的果實，那麼歐亞大陸很可能就會一瞬間全滅……

V不敢再去想像失敗的後果……

所以，如果可以的話，他希望想得到的人都派上用場……

「我瞭解了，如果有這樣的需要，我會找上幫手的……」Morrison看了左手名錶上的時間，似乎因為這個會面導致他有點耽擱的其他事情而稍稍皺了眉頭：「我現在正好有些事情要先處理……我們就約晚上7點50分過去，同樣在這間店的門口會合。」他大致約了個時間點，好讓他這段空白期可以先去處理其他事情。

「那就先這麼說定了。」V啜飲了最後一口茶，拿出了鈔票壓在杯盤下，小心地將書籍握在手裡，拄著拐杖離開了店內。

Morrison看著V的背影，眼神若有所思的撫摸的鬍鬚……

 

 


	8. 第8章

08.

 

晚上8點整。

Morrison帶著V走到Dante的事務所前。

Dante的事務所就位於這條巷子的底部。棕色的石磚牆配上白色簡約設計的窗框，整體設計跟旁邊的建築物格格不入，像是硬要在這幾間大樓的空隙蓋出一棟矮房，位置相當弔詭。要不是街道兩旁還有路燈照明，不然根本不會有人知道那裡有一間店面，而不是一條死路。

「一直打不通電話，原來是繳不出錢啊……」Morrison遠遠就看到本應該是燈火通明的招牌，卻不見它在晚上亮起，八九不離十又是沒錢繳的緣故。

 

Morrison想到，最近的委託都被Lady跟Trish搶去了，Dante沒接到生意，也只能蹲家裡……

 

「繳不出錢？」V有些好奇的問向對方。

「是啊、還挺頻繁的……」Morrison意味深長的說著，臉上倒不見他有在替Dante煩惱的樣子。

V現在的心情是有些複雜的……

雖然是自己久違的兄弟，卻曾被他殺過一次，現在自己夾著尾巴跑來求他協助，一股莫名的情緒突然湧上心頭……但這是半身死前的請求，他別無選擇。

 

也許，他也暫時想不到有誰足以託付去打敗那個惡魔了……

 

「我先進去跟他說明，請先在外面等一下。裡面沒空調，你應該也會覺得很悶熱。」Morrison大步往前走，泰然自若地吹著口哨走進了店內……

 

我該怎麼跟他解釋呢？V看著Morrison推開沉重的木門，開始思索……

 

V自認為對於Dante的認識，或許不比Morrison來得熟悉。

自從那場災難之後，他們倆兄弟就被迫分離。每一次見面就是一個離別做收尾，Dante怎麼獨立生活，心境有什麼樣的變化，他一概不瞭解……

但憑著一些他打探到的風聲，事實證明了Dante某些方面還是跟小時候一樣，只不過面對的事情變大而已。

也因此，V有個直覺……

 

他不認為Dante能夠好好正視他的委託。

 

這跟有沒有委託費其實無關，而是Dante不感興趣的事物，他一概排除在外。

這是他從小就有的毛病……

 

像是小時候搶他的玩具、他的書籍，一旦Vergil搶不到在一旁生悶氣，而不是繼續跟他爭執時，Dante就覺得無趣不好玩了。就好像整Vergil是 Dante人生中最重要的事，後者無時無刻都希望前者能夠注意到自己存在。

讓他知道他還有個兄弟，還有個伴可以跟他一起玩鬧……

 

如此的孩子氣……V淺淺一笑。他回憶起這段往事，反而讓他覺得Dante依舊是永遠長不大的孩子……

 

不行、現在是要想出說服Dante的說辭，別再回憶以前的事了！V扶著眉間，趕緊收回了那些思緒。

 

V認真開始假想：假若他說有個強大的惡魔即將征服人間，Dante很可能會嗤之以鼻。做狩獵惡魔這一行的人也不算稀少，Dante不認為有非他出馬的必要。

Dante跟惡魔為伍這麼多年了，也沒少解決一些狠角色，恐怕講出敵人是撒旦，也不能提振他的精神。除非有什麼令他非常執著的……

 

V想到這裡突然起了個念頭，嘴角不自覺得歪嘴一笑。

 

這時、Devil May Cry的霓虹燈招牌，終於點亮了……

 

 


	9. 第9章

09.

 

「事務所又正常運作了！」

Morrison從口袋抽出了雪茄，正打算點火抽了起來，事務所的電又再度接通了。

Dante還以為Morrison是個有多麼神通廣大的人，竟然在說出的同時就正常供電，原來這老夥伴還有預知能力？Dante偏頭看著抽起雪茄的怡然自得的人，也不打算說些什麼，低頭看著手裡急需使用的現金。

電話這時響起打斷了他的思緒。他有些無奈的嘆了口氣接起了電話……

 

「Devil May Cry~」

 

「Dante、Dante，你知不知道我打給你多少通電話了？無數次了！……」

Dante被刺耳的聲音嚇到而拿開了話筒，還給了Morrison聽，讓他的老友知道自己處在多麼無奈的狀態。只是Morrison乾笑兩聲不打算幫他說句好話，就看他自己怎麼處理這通電話，以及電話中提到的「生日派對」。

Dante搖搖頭，在聽到「我不再是小孩了！」的時候，狠狠地掛上了電話。

拜託、Patty妳就饒了我吧！妳又不是我的女兒，何必逼著我去參加妳的18歲生日派對！？光想到那簡直如扮家家酒的遊戲，Dante的腦袋就快爆炸了！

「呼……」他本想終於鬆了口氣，結果電話又馬上響起了！

他想都不想地就拔掉了電話線，接受了Morrison所說的那份委託：「OK，Morrison，我接下那份工作，只要不讓我去那個鬼生日派對就好。」

Morrison跟他相處了這麼多年，也很清楚他的性格並不喜歡那種小女孩們的粉紅氛圍，笑笑的說著：「哼、那就當作你的邀請函已經回絕了！」

Dante握拳表示高興，這時Morrison也招呼了客人進來……

 

「見見你的客戶吧！」

 

V推開了門，一進去就靠在牆上閱讀著詩集。他正好翻閱到《純真之歌》的篇章中〈嬰兒喜悅〉的詩歌，看到開頭的兩句話非常符合自己的身世，他不自覺又笑了起來……

「聽好，我會去找Lady跟Trish叫她們一起幫忙。」Morrison轉身準備離開，打算把剩下的交給客人去跟他述說。

「什麼！？拜託~你是認為我無法一個人處理這個案子？」Dante可不想跟那兩個難搞的女性合作，光是想到她們最後吵著要跟自己分杯羹，不自覺又打了個顫。

「Dante，這是個大案子……很大的案子。你會需要幫手的！」Morrison一邊說著，一邊推開門留下了這樣的回音。

難道又是怕他搞砸了嗎？真是！Dante無奈地擺手又搖頭，怎麼今天總是遇到不如人意的事情啊……

嘆完氣的同時，Dante抬頭看向那名進來的神秘客人，抱著無聊但有點好奇的心深深吸了口氣：「那……你叫什麼名字？」

V緩緩地走向Dante，一邊抑揚頓挫的唸著詩集：「我沒有姓名，我只有兩天大……」

Dante心想……這傢伙是戲劇演員嗎？會不會也太詩情畫意了點！簡直快將他那份文藝氣息渲染到店裡的每個角落……

V闔上了書淺淺地笑著：「開玩笑的，叫我『V』就可以了。」

「OK，V……要不講一下任務的細節吧！」Dante呈現放鬆的表情，像是等對方要跟自己玩些什麼把戲。

「一個強大的惡魔即將復活……我們需要你的幫忙，Dante。」他眼神稍微飄移了一下，最後決定用「我們」來表示。他優雅的語氣帶著微笑，讓人很難理解這個即將復活的魔王到底是什麼樣的角色。

「呵呵呵……」Dante覺得可笑：「這聽起來還真耳熟……你可知道同樣的話我聽過幾遍了嗎？」Dante一邊說，一邊站起來移動到沙發處，囂張的翹起二郎腿。

他也不是在吹捧自己，他的確解決了太多相似的事件，有的甚至還只是惡作劇，他都聽到厭煩了。

「這個……很不一樣。」V早想到Dante會有這樣的反應，幾乎到目前為止，都在他的意料之中。

「不一樣？怎麼個不一樣？」Dante一臉像是看對方可以演到什麼程度才會破功。

V舉起拐杖用握柄處指著Dante：「這個惡魔就代表了你的『理由』……」接著又放下來拄立著：「你戰鬥的理由。」

「這個惡魔有名字嗎？」Dante似乎有了點興趣。他抱持著懷疑、好奇，緊緊揪著眉間，身體不自覺往前傾……

V在心想，Dante的每個動作還似小時候那樣，一旦被勾起了好奇心，就會有這些表情跟舉動。

他在心裡自滿剛才想出來的點子，唸出了這惡魔的名字……

 

「Vergil。」

 

Dante的表情瞬間僵住了！

他呆滯到不自覺微張了嘴唇，像是要在覆誦一次對方說的話，但卻吐不出那個單字。而剛才玩世不恭的神情，也全都收斂了起來……

 

如果Dante沒記錯的話，在他去解決魔帝Mundus那一次的任務，Vergil就已經被他誤殺死了，為什麼他會復活呢？而且復活又是怎麼復活的？如果他真是Vergil，那還有之前的記憶嗎？又或者只是其他惡魔複製出Vergil的樣子，打算讓Dante掉入牠陷阱呢？

 

Dante腦子亂了思緒，他幾乎一聽到這名字，就好像快抓狂似的無法冷靜……

 

Vergil的存在只有Lady跟Trish知道，甚至連跟他合夥這麼久的Morrison也只知道Dante有個兄弟，但不知其名跟過去的往事。為什麼眼前這名委託任務的男性會知道？而且還能一語暗示出他們過去兄弟相向的事情呢？

 

Dante的直覺先懷疑了眼前的V……

 

「你從哪得知的？」Dante又把眉頭揪得更緊了，他開始好奇這名客戶的來歷。

「我跟惡魔也是有點淵源的……」V召喚出Griffon，讓牠落在自己的手臂上。

Dante馬上感應到Griffon身上散發出的惡魔氣息。雖然並不是多強大的惡魔，但是他的臉馬上就凝重起來……

能夠差使惡魔的人？他到底是人還是惡魔？但Dante除了感覺到Griffon氣息，幾乎感應不到V身上有什麼的魔力，他幾乎很肯定V應該就只是人類而已。

難道他跟惡魔訂結了契約或付出了什麼代價嗎？他在心裡想了好幾種對方可能的身分，但得不到一個正確答案。

Dante知道惡魔向來消息傳得非常快！可能V就是靠著這隻惡魔夥伴得知這些事情的……他也開始對眼前的V感興趣了！

「有什麼淵源？」Dante很自然地對他提問。

「這個……說來話長……」Griffon看了幾眼Dante後，又回到了V的體內。

Dante親眼看到了V刺青的變化，讓他知道刺青與使魔有很大的關係。

 

但他不知道V是刻意秀給他看的！

 

V對此埋下伏筆，這是他最喜歡吊人胃口的方式：「等事情結束後再跟你解釋也不遲，不是嗎？」

「……也行。」Dante雖被吊了胃口，但他覺得也無妨，反正對方也自己主動說會解釋的，他有的是時間：「那……這個惡魔在哪找呢？」

Dante現在被Vergil佔滿了思緒……他光是聽到這個名字，就認為「該不會這傢伙要又搞出什麼毀天滅地的大事業」……他不盡快阻止不行！

「Red Grave……」

 

Dante再次睜大了雙眼……

 

「我的故鄉！？」

 

 


	10. 第10章

10.

 

5月4日，上午9點23分。

Morrison再度進入了Devil May Cry事務所內。

Dante躺在沙發上，同樣又用昨天那本不知道過期多久的男性雜誌蓋在頭上。他雖然聽到有人開門，但現在沒有心情去理會……

 

他整晚沒有睡好……

 

並不是因為他睡在沙發上難受……Dante幾乎不在自己的床上睡覺，他早就把沙發睡到適合自己的背部曲線了。難以入眠的原因是：Vergil的事情充斥在他的腦海……

 

Vergil、Vergil、Vergil……他完全沒發出聲音，只是嘴型不斷地唸著兄弟的名字。他的胸口放著一樣小物，似乎是一塊布料，平常也沒人看他拿東西蓋在身上，連被子也很少出現過，不知道這東西有什麼用意……

「雖然很不想早上打擾你，但是有個緊急事件需要你去協助……」Morrison靠近Dante的時候注意到那塊布料原來是一支破舊的手套：「我怎麼不知道你除了母親的照片，還會留著這種破舊的東西？」他伸手打算把它拿去丟掉……

Dante感覺到那輕薄沒什麼重量的布料慢慢離開自己的身體，他緊張的把雜誌撥開，趕緊搶回那支手套：「這個不能碰……」

「……這東西對你很重要？」Morrison玩笑似地說著。

「……嗯……」Dante看了手套一眼，也沒說什麼就收到大衣內袋裡。

Morrison很少看到Dante會有這麼大的反應，但也不打算過問什麼，畢竟他還有很急的事情要辦……

「剛剛不久前，警方高層打電話來委託我處理幾宗殺人案件……或許也能說是一起連環殺人案件……」Morrison又點起了雪茄，似乎抽菸才能讓他平靜地把這可怕的案子給說明白。

「殺人案件？怎麼、我可不是什麼私家偵探Morrison，你確定沒有找錯人？」Dante也懶得撿起掉在地上的雜誌，整個人呈現放鬆的狀態往後埋入沙發中。

 

但也只有他自己知道，昨天的事情讓他依然很不自在……

 

「你知道我很有挑人的眼光的，Dante。當我聽到內容的時候，我就知道這絕對是非你接手不可的工作。」Morrison對自己的直覺很有自信！

「難道……昨天開始接到工作後，我的事業運就開始翻漲了？」Dante笑中卻不帶笑意，他其實很不想處理政府跟警方的委託，因為沒有一次是好的經驗……

「要真是那樣就好了，不過這確實是件大案子。」Morrison在Dante面前慵懶地晃來晃去：「簡而言之，兩天前開始，Red Grave市區接連發生殺人案件，到目前為止已經發生五起了，死亡人數高達17人，犯案速度可以說是快得驚人！

警方在各地現場調查後發現，死者之間都沒有任何關連性，甚至犯案地點也不固定，而且有兩個地點還是在比較遠的近郊區，似乎是隨機殺人。

警方一開始懷疑可能是激進分子所為，但是屍體似乎是瞬間被凌虐致死的，不像是一般人辦得到的手法。

另外、五個案發現場除了屍體之外，唯一稱得上是證據的就只剩下微乎其微的黑色粉末。法醫目前還沒鑑定出來是什麼樣的物質，但是他們幾乎可以斷定，目前人類史上還沒有什麼藥物可以把人的屍體毀成那副德性的……

這麼案子他們也是忙得焦頭爛額，又被上頭打壓到無能為力之下，最後只好也委派給我們去調查……」他呼了一口煙霧敘述完目前所知的前因後果，看起來還真像是推理小說中的警官。

 

「不像人類所為！？還有奇妙的黑色粉末！？」Dante歪頭覺得詭異。

 

為何這麼巧都是在Red Grave呢？該不會這兩件事有什麼關聯吧？殺人兇手難道是Vergil嗎？不對……V說他是準備要甦醒，那就應該不是他下的手，難道會是什麼人想讓Vergil復活嗎？但是殺人跟復活有什麼關係？拿他們的血去當祭品？

 

Dante越想越發毛……

 

「詳細的情形，你可以親自去現場看看。他們已經批准我們去現場勘查了。就等你挪動你的屁股了，惡魔獵人。」Morrison看到對方想得出神，趕緊喚醒他的意識。

「那……這次可有酬勞拿嗎？」Dante搓著手指暗示，他很難得主動跟Morrison談論委託金的事情。

「足夠你繳清過去的帳款了！怎麼、要出發了嗎？」Morrison微笑表示，雖然他也知道Dante並不為金錢所誘，但這的確是能增加對方意願的一個要素。

Dante想想：Vergil的事情或許跟這個殺人案件有什麼關聯性。他認為兩個案子一前一後接著發生，一定不是巧合，他確實有去一趟的必要性！

 

再說，那是他的故鄉……不、應該說是「他們」的故鄉，他有這個責任……

 

「當然、現在就出發吧！」

他提振精神站起身子，將Rebellion與雙槍帶上後，就搭上Morrison的車子離開了事務所……

 

 


	11. 第11章

11.

 

上午10點20分。

一位金色長髮、藍色雙眼的年輕女孩，門也沒敲地就進入了Devil May Cry事務所。似乎早就對這環境再熟悉不過了，連Dante的事務所有幾個隔間都清清楚楚！

「Dante你也真是、竟然不來我的生日派對！我可是特別邀請你……」女孩推開門後發現事務所空蕩蕩的，連點人的氣息也沒有，不免有點洩氣……

這名身材姣好的甜美女孩，就是昨天剛滿18歲的Patty．Lowell 。她跟Dante會有這麼密切的互動，也是因為以前曾受過Dante的保護，之後也頻繁地進出事務所，跟Lady和Trish也頗有交情，把她們當成自己的姊姊那樣看待。

她的身分也相當特殊，是魔法師兼煉金術師的Alan．Lowell最後一位已知的後裔。現在與母親Nina住在一起，過著安逸的平凡生活。

她脖子上掛著一條與身上的洋裝有些不太相襯的項鍊，那是阿倫之淚的碎片，雖然沒有強大的能力，但是能保護Patty免於惡魔的靠近，甚至如果附近有惡魔的話，它也會發出光芒作警示。

「真是、每次來Devil May Cry沒看到一次乾淨的！」Patty沒找到人，反倒開始抱怨起這雜亂無章，簡直比狗窩還不如的地方。

「該不會躲去哪了吧？Dante~~」Patty再次大聲地叫喚，依舊沒有等到任何人的回應。

她這時走到了Dante常待的辦公桌旁，把散落一地的文件收拾到桌面上。正好、她又注意到電話與接線是分開的，可想而知Dante昨天接到電話後就把它拔掉了……

Patty甜美的臉龐鼓著腮幫子，她看著桌上相框裡與Trish長得極為相似的金髮女性，小小的抱怨了一下：「說實話……我跟Dante也是朋友啊，為什麼他就是不來我的派對呢，Eva阿姨？」

 

只是相框裡的人無法給她回應……

 

她得知相框裡的女性是Dante的母親前，剛好遇上了一個事件後親眼看到了Trish本人。也因為當時的誤解，Dante也就順便解釋了照片中美麗女性的真面目。

 

 

「Dante……難道你有戀母情結？」

 

她還記得很清楚，她當時這麼吐槽對方，在場的人都笑了出來，氣氛也就此變得緩和多了~

 

據Lady後來表示，Dante不曾說Trish的個性像自己的母親，但是值得他信任的夥伴。

 

 

憶起這些，她情不自禁的笑了起來~

「看來只好再幫他打掃打掃了！哪有人讓昨天生日的壽星幫他打掃呢！真的是……回來我要好好跟他理論理論！」

她很自然就捲起袖子，準備去廁所的工具間拿掃把時， 突然聞到一股惡臭味……

 

她緊捏子鼻子去尋找惡臭的來源……

 

「Dante你到底多久沒沖馬桶了！！」

 

 


	12. 第12章

12.

 

下午2點17分。

V正走在街道上，朝著某個方向前進……

從他出生之後，其實還有一件令他很在意的事情……那就是Yamato的來處！

 

他記得自己還是完整的Vergil時，為了尋找Yamato而碰上了一個才二十出頭的孩子。

他當時一心只想著要拿回武器，畢竟時間緊迫，自己的身體也快要不行了，他毫不考慮地拽下了那孩子的手，根本不管他的死活，現在為此感到有所虧欠……

 

但他仔細回想起來還真有點不對勁……

 

為何Yamato會在那孩子的手裡？而且還是完好無缺的被吸到惡魔的手裡面……

 

為了再去確認些事情，他憑著模糊的記憶跟Yamato殘留下來的微弱氣息，最後來到了一棟白色建築物前……

 

那是一間醫院，但一看就知道並非多高級的醫院。醫院外牆可見長年累月的斑駁，應該已經落成好幾十年有了。

 

「Griffon！」

V召喚出他的屍鷲使魔出來。

Griffon從刺青飛散出來的黑色粉末聚集成了完全體後，抖抖身子才落在他的手臂上：「怎麼了，V？突然叫我出來」

「雖然殘留在那孩子身上Yamato的氣息相當微弱，但應該就在那棟建築物裡沒錯。」V不疾不徐地指著隔有兩條街佇立在遠方的建築物。

「那個你們弄受傷的孩子嗎？」Griffon把Vergil幹的事情歸類在「他們」身上。

「……你要這麼說也沒錯。」V也不能爭辯什麼，確實他們屬同一個人沒錯。

「怎麼、那你直接進去不就好了，為何還要叫我出來？這也正好可以給醫生看看你的身體，哈哈哈……」

「依照現在的情況，我覺得不是個好時機……」V垂下了眼皮，嘴角卻帶著笑意。

 

他的笑容總是不懷好意，連Griffon有時候都會看得發毛……

 

「所以現在你又想幹什麼好事了，蛤？」Griffon的三瓣喙嘴調皮地撥亂了V烏黑亮麗的秀髮。

V有點排斥的甩了一下頭，一邊撥好頭髮一邊說道：「你去那棟醫院飛個幾圈找找看，我記得他也是銀白色的頭髮，這應該算是挺明顯的特徵。」

「怎麼苦差事都找上我啊……」

「我總不可能放Shadow跟Nightmare出來找人吧。嗯？」V撥好頭髮後又看了牠一眼。

好吧……Griffon眨了眨黃色的雙眼後也只好認命。

「不過在這種情況下你還可以依循著Yamato一點點氣息找到那小鬼，看來他們共存太長的時間，身上才會還殘留著Yamato的魔力？」Griffon低頭看著V的側顏。

「其實我也不太懂……明明在Red Grave那一處能感受到更強烈的魔力，但是那孩子散發出來的感覺，卻也讓我覺得很熟悉……雖然並不強烈，但是很難忽視那種存在……」V沉默了一會兒，才又接著說：「總之，就先找到那孩子吧。」

「瞭解！」

Griffon拍了拍翅膀飛到了一定的高度後，才慢慢往建築物的方向移動……

 

雖然牠是惡魔，但如果被人類開槍打中也是會死的，所以牠很謹慎地靠近那棟建物的窗邊，用銳利的目光去找尋那名孩子，並盡可能不讓地面上的人覺得牠具有威脅性……

 

在等待之餘，V又再度翻閱起那本書籍。即使小時候看了很多遍，他還是意猶未盡！

他一開書，正好翻到了《男童之失》的詩篇，用著文藝詩人語調，朗誦起詩句……

「[爸爸、爸爸，你去哪兒呀！你別走得那麼快啊。講話呀爸爸，和你的兒子講話。 不然我會迷失…… ](https://www.juzimi.com/ju/4543029)」V的眼神似乎逐漸暗了下來。

 

他想起了他們的父親—斯巴達離去的背影……

 

而他，就是那迷失的男童……

 

 

不久，Griffon在6樓的一扇窗口找到了那個孩子：「喔、原來小鬼你在這啊！看起來狀況不是很好……」

V所指的銀髮男孩就是Nero。

他因為斷臂失血過多的關係，目前仍然只能躺在病床上休息。

病床旁還有一位褐髮的的女性，是Nero的女友Kyrie。她一臉擔憂地雙手摀住胸前的項鍊，像是在對神明禱告……

Griffon雖然是個惡魔，但也看得有些不忍……

牠掉頭飛回到V的身邊，跟他說明Nero所在的位置……

 

「你很堅持要見他嗎，V？他現在很虛弱，恐怕比你現在還虛弱，哈哈哈！」Griffon站在他的肩上休息，為了找這孩子，讓牠費了不少力氣。

牠抖抖自己的羽毛，把沾染的灰塵甩了下來，順便用嘴巴理一理，一般人還以為牠是隻愛乾淨的美麗巨鷹！

「能夠操控Yamato的絕不是凡人，他必定有與惡魔對抗的能力。而且我記得……Yamato的反應好像是提醒他附近有惡魔的存在。而且他能得到Yamato的認可，或許也有Sparda的血統也不一定……」V揪著眉頭做了些推斷。

「哈、突然多了個弟弟你會不會很慌亂啊，V？只是現在突然跑去認親，恐怕不是個好時機。搞不好他先殺了你不成！哈哈哈~~」Griffon懷疑Sparda搞不好除了人類Eva以外，又曾在哪播了種。

「基於某些推論，我認為不太可能……」V沒有解釋自己是哪來的根據，只是轉了個念頭歪嘴一笑：「我反倒比較懷疑會不會是我那兄弟的孩子。」

「論第一次見面的印象是還挺像的，哈哈哈~~」Griffon仰頭而笑，不管是姿勢還是笑聲，都讓V覺得牠實在太話癆了，只是就算封住牠的嘴，牠還是有辦法講話，畢竟牠是惡魔嘛！

 

開不了口牠也可以用意念吵死V！

 

不過V覺得他會慢慢習慣的，畢竟有人陪自己說說話也挺不錯的，至少他不討厭~

「我們再等一會兒吧，那孩子還挺頑強的，我想不久後應該就會醒來了。而且依照他給我的感覺，應該會想找Vergil報仇也不一定！」

V的腦袋又再快速運轉著，像是在湊齊手中的棋子，一個一個選在最適當的時機下最正確的那一步棋……

「你這次又有什麼打算了，V？你這幾天真的看起來很不懷好意……」Griffon一直感覺到V有些許不對勁。他總是在計劃什麼大事的時候把牠叫出來，不讓牠感知到V的思緒。但即使如此他也是契約者，Griffon最多只能勸他別動什麼歪腦筋。

「我覺得這孩子最好不要知道的太多會比較好操控，最好是編個有趣的故事吸引他的注意力……」V握著手裡[威廉·布萊克](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A8%81%E5%BB%89%C2%B7%E5%B8%83%E8%8E%B1%E5%85%8B)的詩集，似乎想編造些什麼……

「你是指跟Dante的說辭要不一樣？」Griffon歪頭看著V。

V彈了個響指歪嘴一笑，在腦內又開始排演了一遍自己該如何扮演好這個角色……

 

 


	13. 第13章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章寫的是翠西的部分,並增加角色

 

5月5日，位於當地中午12點26分。

一名金髮碧眼的窈窕美女，身後揹著一個大提琴箱，漫步走在法國巴黎的街道上……

 

她身穿皮製馬甲與緊身褲，更加凸顯她凹凸有致的身材。胸前的綁帶肆意彰顯她傲人的事業線，跟她擦身而過男性，無不像是被吸走了魂魄一樣，一個個回頭死盯著她的背影。

 

只是窈窕淑女都不看在眼裡。

 

她現在只有一個目的地—巴黎凱旋門！

 

「費了千里迢迢來到這裡，可別讓我太過失望，Morrison。」她冷豔地笑著，繼續沿著香榭麗舍大道往遠處那座白色拱門前進……

 

這名女性就是與Dante母親一個模子印出來的美麗惡魔—Trish，擁有操控閃電的能力。她有一對跟Dante一樣的黑白雙槍，而躺在大提琴箱裡的，則是Dante送給她的武器—斯巴達魔劍。

當初Trish並不打算接下這把武器，這武器本就該讓Dante用的，但是Dante還是用慣Rebellion，說是帶這種巨劍出門，根本過不了安檢……

她也不見Rebellion小到哪去，Trish當然知道他一派胡言，不過她也漸漸能理解Dante給她的用意……

 

標準的刀子嘴豆腐心的纖細男人！

 

她會來巴黎一趟，不是為了觀光、購物或是要朝聖什麼景點，而是Morrison接到一個有暗號的任務才過來的。

 

是的、就是指有關惡魔的工作！而且似乎跟凱旋門有很大的關係。

 

 

「巴黎凱旋門！？這次任務還跨到這麼遠的地方去了？看來Devil May Cry還真是名聲遠播呢~」Dante當時這樣自吹自擂。

「如果是好的名聲那還好說呢……」Trish擺了擺手，她可不認為事務所的主人除了破壞公物，能給外人留下什麼好印象……

「呵呵呵，不過他們都跨國指定Devil May Cry來接手，應該也是有些人替你們說些好話，巴黎政府才會指定找你們吧。」Morrison倒不想去了解原由，他只擔心Dante這個月到底有沒有錢可以繳租金跟水電費而已……他有時看到這個老友過得如此貧困，也挺同情他的處境。

 

3天前，Morrison接到一個跨國電話，而且開頭對方就先講了暗號，似乎是知道門路的人。對方慌慌張張敘述了大體的狀況，並一再強調絕對有什麼惡魔在那作怪……

 

「所以……是什麼樣的情況讓他們懷疑可能是惡魔在搞的鬼？」Dante並不覺得人類的遺跡可以跟惡魔扯上什麼關係。比起不會動的石雕像，牠們應該更喜歡附身到人類身上後去開啟封印才對。

「其實巴黎政府也不是很清楚到底發生了什麼事，因為解說的客戶並不是當事人。他是依據在場的民眾得知，當天去觀光的一批遊客，在踏入拱門要入內參觀時，突然發出一道藍光，接著在拱門內的遊客就這樣憑空消失了。而且發生的時間還是在大白天，不覺得很罕見嗎？」Morrison其實本想點根雪茄，但是現在有女性在場，他則是打消了這個念頭。

Trish聽到這件事也覺得很難以置信……即使是高智力的惡魔奸詐狡猾，但絕對不會明目張膽就在大白天奪走一批人的性命，甚至還留見證者活口。

如果牠們真打算這麼做，那可以證明一點：牠們早就準備隨時要來征服人間了，這是對人類的示威！

 

但最近跟惡魔有關的工作也並沒有變多，Trish不認為有這可能性……

 

「怎麼、妳有想到什麼嗎，Trish？」Dante注意到她在沉思，所以主動問她有什麼想法。

「大白天消失一批人確實是挺奇怪的現象，但會不會是惡魔搞得還不能夠確定。但為了以防萬一，我覺得是可以去一趟看看情況。」Trish基於好奇心使然，她確實很想知道那些人消失的理由跟途徑。

「妳都這麼說了，看來我是攔不住妳了。怎麼妳們兩人都這麼愛去一探究竟，是我的話只想在事務所睡大頭覺而已。」Dante懶洋洋的雙手枕在後腦勺，一副事不關己的樣子等待她後續的消息。

Trish知道他指的另一個人就是Lady。

Morrison進來不久前，她正好接到Lady打來事務所說要出發去義大利的電話。不用想也知道一定又是跟惡魔有關的工作。

Lady滿腦子就是想把搞怪的惡魔趕盡殺絕！

相較於Dante，除非有他出馬的必要，不然他都想週休6天懶在家不出門……

 

Trish也沒打算拉他一起去，Dante最近的樣子她都懶得唸了……

 

她從桌子上下來，走到Morrison旁邊：「如果你不想接下的話，那就由我接手。只是委託金我是不會分給你的。你也該為欠債好好努力工作了，Dante！」

「真的不是我在說，Trish妳真的越來越像我老……好好好，妳就去吧，我不多說什麼了！」Dante趕緊把「老婆」這個字吞了回去，舉雙手投降，免得他等一下被金色閃電打在地板上……

 

就這樣，Trish與Morrison一前一後，走出了事務所……

 

 

Trish停止的回想，開始思考眼前的問題……

她從沒聽過凱旋門可以跟惡魔牽扯上什麼關係。那是人類的產物，並不是像斯巴達的Temen Ni-Gru那樣可以連結兩界。但如果惡魔真找到什麼方法可以藉由「門」來開啟封印，那巨大的凱旋門的確是個很好的媒介。

 

那也勢必全世界都陷入在危機之中……天曉得有多少可以當媒介的「門」他們要去處理……

 

她終於走到了拱門前，抬頭仔細端詳每一具石像……

每一塊雕刻精緻栩栩如生的石像，都沒有散發出任何可疑的氣息。硬要說有那裡不對勁的，就只有地板上無名士兵的墓碑了。

但依舊沒有任何惡魔的氣息……

她移動至拱門內，環顧天花板以及牆面的兩側，但一樣沒發現什麼不對勁的地方。

 

到底要有什麼條件才會出現那道藍光？Trish在空無一物的拱門中思索著。

 

這時，她注意到了拱門正下方的無名士兵之墓，一個小小凸起的平台燃燒著火焰。

她來到巴黎之前有先做了點考究，那是永恆不滅的紀念火焰。至於為什麼能永恆不滅，應該是有人一直來補炭火吧？她是這麼推論。

 

不過好像文獻中，火焰的顏色似乎不太一樣……為何眼前這團火焰是藍色的？

 

她靠近了那團火，確實感覺到灼熱的高溫！但同樣感覺不到什麼不祥的氣息。

Trish知道人界有些東西燃燒到一定的高溫就會化作藍色的火焰。會不會只是這團火焰突然控制不住而燒死了那些人呢？如果是這樣，那火焰又是如何失控的呢？

 

Trish緊盯著火焰，竟然開始認真思考人為的可能性……

 

就在這時、藍色火焰像是有了自我了意識，突然飄離了平台，筆直衝上了拱門的天花板，並在空無一物的拱門上，像是「塗」上了一道藍色透明的牆面，並且將拱門前後對稱分隔開來。

 

Trish感覺到不太對勁，趕緊退後幾步！這藍色的火焰竟然一瞬間就產生了具有威脅性的氣息！

下一秒、藍色的薄牆凸出了一塊巨大的不明物體，看起來像是有什麼東西要從薄牆裡衝了出來……

Trish發現情況不妙、趕緊退出了凱旋門的範圍！

 

而就在她回頭再次確認是發生什麼狀況時……

 

一團黑色的東西終於衝破了牆，發散到了天空中！

 

「我的天啊！」Trish被這一幕嚇到呆住了！

 

那散亂在空中的黑色氣流，慢慢聚集到凱旋門的上空，像龍捲風一般不斷快速地旋轉著……

 

Trish跳上了凱旋門上頭的平台，對著那那黑色物體不斷地發出凝聚閃電的槍擊，但是黑色氣流卻不為所動，還是持續往中心旋轉……

 

直到它終於把所有能量聚集在中心，在萬里無雲的天空閃出幾道雷擊後，一隻全身金黃色鎧甲的惡魔也落在了那個平台處。

 

「你是誰！？」Trish說話的同時又對它開了一槍。

但是攻擊卻馬上就被抵銷掉了……

剛才的槍擊聲讓道路上民眾與車輛都靠了過來湊熱鬧，即使知道這惡魔可能會危及附近的民眾，可她現在沒有餘力去理會聚集過來的人群……

 

「我是誰並不重要，因為等等妳就會被我消滅了。」惡魔發出的是男性低沉的嗓音。

「哼、那你恐怕太小看我了！」Trish拽下大提琴箱，將裡頭的斯巴達大劍給取了出來。

「喔，還真是令人懷念的感覺~~看在是老友遺物的份上，我就多陪妳過個幾招吧。」金色惡魔抬高牠的下巴，高傲地盯著眼前的美女。

惡魔的雙手與Trish一樣會凝聚黃色的雷電，對於同樣屬性的惡魔，她反而更加難對付……

「老友的遺物！？看來你跟斯巴達有段孽緣，是吧？」Trish輕鬆地揮舞起與她身型不相襯的大劍。

「說來話長~~」

惡魔似笑非笑的表情，讓Trish很不是滋味。

但這惡魔確實給她十足的壓迫感，她能想像……這會是場苦戰！

 

她揮舞著巨劍衝了上前，毫不保留地與惡魔正面對決！

 

 


	14. 第14章

14.

 

5月6日，位於當地下午1點31分。

Lady同樣在5月2日時收到一個來自另一個仲介者介紹的委託，不過對方接到工作的時間比Morrison來的更早些，所以她就先出發前往的目的地—位於羅馬的君士坦丁凱旋門。

 

是的、又是個跟「門」有很大關聯的工作！

 

要是他們有過聯繫，應該能分享他們得到的一些訊息。

但他們不單是分在不同兩國境，在這個通訊還沒有發達到有手機的時代，聯絡其實是一件非常不容易的事情。在外地，除了室內電話，就只剩公用電話亭可以使用了，而且還是投幣式的。

 

當然、Lady也萬萬沒想到她會與Trish接到類似的任務……

 

羅馬是個歷史非常悠久的古都。

她全身上下揹帶著重裝槍械，與其看似如此祥和的景色形成強烈的對比。路過的人，並不是因為被她的外貌所誘惑，也不是因為有對異色的瞳孔而吸引，而是她身後揹著巨大的火箭筒而投以驚恐的目光。

 

神才知道她是怎麼大搖大擺地把這麼危險的武器帶出國的！

 

畢竟……就算是好戰的羅馬，也不會有男人愛上一個隨時會拿火箭筒轟自己的女性。

 

她從當地的車站下了車之後，就一路詢問凱旋門的方向。

 

「妳往羅馬競技場走就沒錯了，君士坦丁凱旋門就在旁邊。」

 

幾乎十個有九個路人都指著某個方向這樣答覆。但Lady就是人生地不熟，一旦走到了交叉點，她還是謹慎地再確認一次方位。

 

當她好不容易抵達了古蹟羅馬競技場，終於看到了旁邊一座比競技場稍微高一點的拱門。

那就是她來到羅馬的目的。

君士坦丁凱旋門總共有三個拱門所構成，除了中間的拱門比較寬大之外，左右兩邊對稱的小門就小了很多。而且跟巴黎凱旋門不同，君士坦丁凱旋門畢竟是歷史更久遠的古建築，完全經不起再次的破壞，所以政府設置了比人還高的柵欄將其保護在範圍內，一般民眾最多只能在外頭觀賞它的容貌，給人一種不可冒犯的莊嚴感。

 

Lady在拱門附近繞來繞去將近有半個小時……

 

其實她也覺得這不過就是個古蹟，根本察覺不到任何詭異的氣息。再加上Lady只是個人類，她不像Dante跟Trish那樣可以感知到惡魔的魔力。她察覺的方式除了細碎的聲響，或是炙熱的視線，或是視線範圍有任何細微的變化，也沒有別的辦法了。

Lady也是個頗有研究精神的人，她在這方面其實很有耐性的~她仔細端詳每一具雕像，甚至每一個花紋，但同樣也找不到與惡魔有關的信息。

而且不同的是，君士坦丁凱旋門除了石頭，就沒有任何多餘的東西了，甚至沒有任何媒介可以讓兩界開出一個通道。她唯一猜想得到的就是……

 

可能，就在三座拱門上了！

 

Lady異想天開地舉起手型槍對著正中心的拱門射了一發子彈……

「喂、妳這女人在幹什麼！？」旁邊觀光的旅客嚇了一跳，上前喝止她破壞眼前的古蹟。

 

不過Lady的直覺是對的！

 

射出去的子彈並沒有穿過拱門，而是到了中間後就憑空消失了！而且在被吸附進去的同時，似乎像是震盪到什麼東西，空氣中浮現出一道透明的藍色薄牆！

Lady當然知道不能破壞這座古蹟，但她猜想……現在如果這座凱旋門一直存在，可能哪天真的會危害到當地人。

 

說什麼也要阻止這件事發生！

 

「喂、女人，妳又想幹什麼？等等、妳瘋了嗎妳！」

「快放下妳的武器！」

「妳竟然想把歷史的結晶給炸掉！？惡魔、妳絕對是惡魔！」

 

附近的群眾紛紛靠過來要阻止Lady的行動。但因為她全身都掛滿了武器，沒人敢衝上前去制止她的行動，怕一個不小心，這個瘋狂的女人會把槍口對準自己……

 

Lady發射了火箭炮！目標筆直的往拱門上頭的石牆飛去……

 

但就在快撞上牆壁前，砲火就在眾人的面前憑空消失了！

 

「這是什麼……」

 

Lady覺得非常不妙，這道拱門竟然不斷在吸收所有外界靠近的任何物體。

 

那被吸收的東西，又會去到哪裡呢？

 

就在她這麼想的同時……剛好有一發子彈就這樣從眼前射了過來！Lady及時閃過了攻擊，但是在身後的路人就沒這麼幸運了……

 

「啊~~」

被擊中的路人當場倒地。還好不是命中要害，旁邊的人趕緊過去止血。

 

慘了！Lady趕緊對旁邊的人大叫：「大家快閃開！」

說時遲、那時快！火箭炮就這樣朝著Lady衝了過來，附近的民眾紛紛往四周閃開……

還好煙霧散開後，她沒有看到任何人受傷。

 

「這是……這是怎麼回事！？」看到這一整個不合常理的現象，有人開始驚慌地逃離現場，場面頓時混亂了起來。

Lady覺得正好，大家逃走她也不用顧慮太多。

正當她這麼想的同時，凱旋門的上空落下了一道白色光束，刺眼到Lady無法睜開眼睛……

 

等到光芒消退了一些，Lady才睜開眼睛看到眼前到底發生什麼情況……

 

只見一隻宛若六翼天使的生物停在半空中！

Lady不用想也知道那不是什麼天使，而是貨真價實的惡魔！

惡魔全身佈滿白到發亮的鱗片，並有著人類的外型，背後還多了三對翅膀。牠的雙手上都有一副像是拳套的防具，上頭精緻的紋理還發出白色的光芒，似乎類似什麼武器，但Lady暫時還猜不準牠的攻擊方式。

而剛才那道曙光根本沒有破壞凱旋門，甚至連點碎石也沒有傷到！某方面來說，難道這隻惡魔是要保護這座古蹟的？Lady想不出這個惡魔的目的為何……

 

「渺小的人類，妳以為憑妳這點能耐能打倒我嗎？」惡魔的聲音高而纖細，發出來的語調宛如歌唱般的優美，甚至如此美妙的聲音具有奇特的魔力讓人沉醉，Lady甚至差點因為聽到牠的聲音而昏睡過去。

Lady甩了甩頭趕緊搖醒自己：「哼、別太小看人了！」語畢，馬上又對惡魔射了一發火箭炮！

「愚蠢！」

惡魔揮動了右手，手上的防具發出更強烈的白光，瞬間凝聚起魔力後，對著攻擊過來的火箭炮射出了能量……

 

威力強大的火箭炮瞬間化為粉末般的碎片，就這樣消失在她的眼前。

 

Lady驚訝的說不出話來，那防具的攻擊模式簡直就跟槍械一樣，搞不好任何物體被那光射擊到都會瞬間化為烏有，她頓時為此感到顫慄……

 

這是她從沒有遇過的強敵！

 

她收斂剛才輕敵的想法，舉起腰上的槍械準備應戰！

 

 


	15. 第15章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從這章開始會有幾章在玩解謎遊戲

15.

 

5月6日，同一時間，位於Red Grave下午1點11分。

Dante與Morrison在第五案發現場進行調查—位於地下一樓的酒吧。

他們已經快兩天沒有回事務所了，整個人早已經灰頭土臉，Dante連鬍渣也都冒了出來。要不是他身上還穿著像樣點的風衣，可能還會被誤以為是路邊的乞丐。

兩人先到市中心與總警局長知會後，才先抵達位於郊區的第一案發現場。那是位在前往鄰鎮的公路上的一家自助加油站。但幾乎調查無果後，兩人又跑了一趟鑑定科，之後在那一待就是一整天……

接著，Dante後來拿不定下一個目的要先去哪裡調查，最後Morrison提議可以先從市區開始查起，兩人一同抵達現在這個第五案發現場……

Dante覺得依照這樣的進度，怕不是還沒解開命案的線索，惡魔就要復甦了……

但線索真的太少！而且他覺得特別奇怪的是……怎麼連續兩天死這麼多人後，現在又沒有兇手任何再犯案的消息呢？

是因為警方的動作太大所以就收手了嗎？還是在為了什麼做準備呢？

如果是這樣，Dante說什麼也得趕緊找到他才行！

 

又或者該說是「牠」……

 

「說真的……兩個案發現場的狀況都很類似，但還真沒留下什麼證據……」Dante蹲下身子看著地上被畫上白粉的範圍，但裡面卻連點證物也沒有，看來證物應該也是被帶回警局去了。

除了三具屍體的位置，其他旁邊零星畫上的白圈，據剛才警方說明，就是落下不明粉末的位置。

警方當時現場採集就已經所剩無幾，很可能粉末早就隨風飄散到別處去，所以他們當下就趕緊全部帶回去鑑定。但即使收集到五個案發現場的粉末，鑑定科也依舊查不出來那是什麼東西……

「能帶走的警方大概都帶走了吧。」Morrison在案發現場很安分守己，沒有點起雪茄來抽。

「我記得魔界土地幾乎都是灰黑色的，跟他們照片上的粉末的確很雷同。但是不是一樣的物質我就不清楚了。如果這時候Trish在的話，她搞不好能告訴我點什麼……」雖說他其實也並不想依賴對方，但關於魔界的知識，她確實是個寶庫！

「這次恐怕只能你自己辦案了，老兄。」Morrison沙啞地乾笑了幾聲。

Dante也露出了無奈的笑容回應。

5月的氣候應該還算涼爽的時期，但是Dante的上半身早已汗流浹背，從鎖骨滑過胸肌的水珠讓他癢得難耐，便隔著風衣在胸口上抓了抓癢……這時才想到那破舊的手套就放在那一處的內袋裡。

Dante吸了口氣心想：如果這真是你幹的，那給我點提示吧，Verge……給我點提示、我的兄弟……

 

 

小時候玩捉迷藏，他總是找不到Vergil到底躲在哪裡……

找遍了家裡，找遍了院子，Vergil就是個藏匿高手，永遠找不到他的蹤跡。

 

Dante常常懷疑……會不會Vergil騙自己是在跟他玩捉迷藏，其實老早就跑到鎮上去了……

 

找到後來太陽都快下山了，他才慌亂地哭著大喊：「Vergil你在哪……給我點提示……嗚……」

這時、附近就會有一些風吹草動，然後Vergil就會從意想不到的地方出現……

 

「找不到有什麼好哭的。」

「Verge……Verge……我以為你不見了……」Dante只有在跟Vergil的時候才會用Verge來稱呼對方。他用手腕擦著鼻涕跟眼淚，結果只是把他的臉越弄越髒而已。

這時Vergil就會看不下去，拿出母親送給自己非常珍惜的刺繡手帕給Dante：「答應我不哭了，我們回家吧。」

「嗯……」

Dante接過手帕後，用力了擤了鼻涕，Vergil差點因為這樣的動作而打了他一拳……

當然他沒這麼做，不管Dante如何把他的手怕弄髒，最後他都會握著他的手腕走回家裡……

 

 

「Vergil……」Dante沉著臉，心情轉為低落……

 

Dante真希望如果現在哭出來可以換得他的哥哥，他會豪不在意什麼面子的嚎啕大哭一場。但他幾乎知道這是不可能的……他們不再是小孩了，甚至他親愛的哥哥……

 

還是被自己親手殺死了……

 

Dante的胸口一陣疼痛，將抓著手套的地方往心臟上壓著，假想這樣的動作就如同小時候的Vergil環抱著他，給他安慰與溫暖……

 

正當他低頭時，眼前的視角讓注意到了一個很不對勁的地方……

 

Morrison在旁邊晃著晃著突然注意到Dante難得揪緊了眉頭，死死盯著一處看。他有些好奇是不是對方有些什麼新發現：「怎麼了？是發現了什麼嗎？」

只是Dante因為還並不確信所看的是否是自己所認為的東西，所以他並沒有給予答覆……

 

酒吧的大門上方的牆壁其實有些醜陋的塗鴉，像是塗鴉師為了爭地盤，不斷有各式各樣的圖案覆蓋上去，幾乎都看不出原本石磚的顏色。

 

而會引起Dante注意的，是一塊石磚上有一個像是奇特文字的雕刻……

 

他原本以為那個雕刻只是歷經風霜雪月所呈現的凹凸面，但是他再仔細地端詳那一塊石面，他幾乎可以確定那裡確實有一個凹型的字，只是隨著時間的風化深度變淺了許多。

他跳上了那窄小的平台，將那塊石面上的塵土給抹開，指尖確實摸到了一個凹陷如文字的圖案。

「該不會……」

Dante在抹開旁邊的幾處，又發現到了幾個類似文字的石磚。他本想要全部的文字都找齊，但似乎有些地方他根本勾不到邊，他只好跳回到階梯上，遠遠地盯著牆面，從中找出像是文字的石磚。

 

最後、他推敲出文字可能在的位置……

 

找到了一個法陣！

 

他不知道這法陣的用途是什麼，但是這個牆面出現如地震震出的一條裂縫，而旁邊的建築卻不見任何被地震破壞的跡象，他猜想這很可能是封印什麼又或是保護什麼的結界。

 

而這裂縫就是將這結界給徹底破壞了！

 

但這一切都只是他腦中的猜測……

 

他會懷疑有這個可能性，也是因為很少有法陣是在牆面上的，絕大多數都是畫在地上，或者根本就是在遺跡裡，如真想要招喚出惡魔，只要利用人血畫上法陣就可以了，連惡魔都沒那個閒情逸致拿鑽頭還給你慢慢刻字。

而且連長年塗鴉的那些人都沒注意到有一個法陣，可見這東西已經存在好一段時間了。被歲月風化到都快看不清模樣跟位置，根本毫無存在感可言。

還有一點，為何結界的位置會選在這裡？

Dante轉頭看向四面八方，這裡幾乎沒有一個良好的條件可以刻上那些文字，為何堅持要選在這裡？又是如何刻上的？而且它又是用來封住什麼的？

 

Dante似乎有了點想法……

 

「Morrison，你有Red Grave市的地圖嗎？」Dante看向他的仲介人。

「你覺得我看起來像是會有那種東西的人嗎？我們剛在局裡確實該跟他們要一張……」Morrison捎了捎頭有點無奈，怎麼自己好像Dante的助理一樣。

「那我們去一趟警局吧。」

Dante這個說的同時，又回頭看了一次滿是塗鴉的磚牆……

 

「如果這是你留下的線索，我說什麼也得想辦法破解……」

 

Vergil……

 

 


	16. 第16章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解謎+但丁的回憶

16.

 

下午1點45分。

Dante與Morrison來到了第五案發現場最近的警局。這個命案事件也是交由他們來偵辦的。

雖說是最近，但其實也離案發現場有二十分鐘的車程。

這是位於Red Grave市區最西邊的區域，再往外圍移動，就是通往鄰鎮的快速道路了。

這裡並沒有市中心來得熱鬧，甚至這一區幾乎都是獨棟住宅區，稍微靠近市區的方向才有零星的幾間商店，幾乎一到晚上七點就漆黑一片。

不過現在正值中午，路上卻也沒多少行人。畢竟這裡是住宅區，這個時間大人都還在市區上班，小孩也還沒放學，所以可以說是非常寧靜。

由此可見，這般平靜的近郊區，如果發生了一點小事件，也會是個大新聞。

 

更何況是命案呢！？

 

Dante從Morrison車上一下車，就直奔向警局。

Morrison還來不及鎖上車門，就看到Dante走進了局裡，很少看到這麼著急的……

 

「也稍微等我一下吧……」

 

等到Morrison鎖好門進去後，只見Dante已經混入了辦公室內，並且跟幾位警官聊了起來。

「請問先生你是……？」這時，一名一看就知道是菜鳥的警察靠近了Morrison。

「我叫Morrison，是一名仲介人，跟白髮的那位先生是一塊兒的。另外，他叫Dante，如有剛才有冒犯的地方，先跟你們說聲抱歉。Red Grave市委託我們來調查的，如果可以的話，我們會盡可能的協助。」Morrison紳士地脫下了帽子，放在胸口欠了個身。

「喔喔、這我昨天有聽說，那先生請進！兩位先生需要來杯咖啡嗎？」新進人員趕緊伸手示意，似乎注意到對方疲憊的神態，並走到一旁的咖啡機為他們備上提神的飲料。

「那就麻煩你了。給那位先生的咖啡麻煩多加兩顆方糖，謝謝！」

Morrison說完後，才走進了後面的辦公室。

 

「所以這就是Red Grave市的全境圖嗎？」Dante雙手壓住桌面上的地圖，藍色眼珠掃過一遍在他身邊的每一個人的眼神。

Morrison一進到辦公室就聽到Dante已經跟他們聊起了案子。他欠了身後又複誦一遍自己跟Dante是一夥的，就靠近了人群中。

不久、剛才去泡咖啡的警察遞了一杯無糖的給Morrison，另一杯有糖的則是走向Dante請他接過去。

「謝謝、兩天沒好好休息了，我確實需要一杯咖啡……」Dante一接手後就一口乾盡，並放在離地圖很遠的位置，盡量避免殘留的咖啡弄髒上面的筆記。

「是的、這是全境圖。地圖上標記的地點就是目前五個案發現場。雖然酒吧命案主要是當局處理的事件，但因為與其他區域的命案有幾個雷同處，所以也不全然是各地自己偵辦。我們也把其他區域的事件也標記在地圖上，盡可能將接收到最新的偵辦狀況寫在上面好做比對。

如果你有這個需求的話，這裡還有一張轄區的詳細地圖，不知道這對先生有沒有幫助……」站在距離Dante最近的警官拿了另一張更詳盡的區域地圖遞給了Dante，他也很自然地接過來。

「所以案發地點是在這個紅圈……」

Dante從第二張地圖看到了更詳細的標記內容。

紙面上不單是地下酒吧的位置跟案發時間，旁邊還貼了三張人像照，並浮貼上寫滿身世背景的便條紙。

「我們原本以為三名死者有什麼相關性，但是卻完全找不到共通點。硬要講出一個，就是他們三人剛好在酒吧附近，身上也沒驗出酒精，所以更不是在附近喝過酒，或是從店裡離開的客人。

先生去過現場看過應該也了解，他們不是死在酒吧裡。而且酒吧內的人沒有任何人員傷亡，也就是說事件完全是在店外頭發生的。而當時人煙稀少，店外完全沒有目擊證人，店內的人也只有聽到三人同時發出慘叫，所以等於幾乎沒有線索可尋……」旁邊又有警察補充了些死者相關的資訊。

「有個問題……最近這裡有發生地震嗎？」Dante是想確定牆上的裂痕是如何產生的。

「先生要詢問的是牆上的裂縫是怎麼出來的對吧！？事實上最近並沒有發生地震，不過我們詢問過附近的住戶還有店內的客人，他們當天確實感覺到小幅度的搖晃，而且是在聽到慘叫的當下同時感應到的。」

「看來這兩者應該有很大的關聯性吧，Dante……」Morrison說完後喝了一口咖啡……果然不能期望警局能用多好的咖啡豆……不過難喝的表情並沒有表現在臉上。

「確實是……」

Dante幾乎可以肯定應該是破壞法陣的同時，連同目擊的三人也一起殺了。

還有那個不明的黑色粉末……既然鑑定科目前都無法認定那是什麼物質，Dante已經可以確定那應該魔界的東西，甚至搞不好是行兇的惡魔身上的殘留物也不一定……

 

他推論到現在，果然還是覺得那個法陣是最可疑的！

 

「另外，我還想確認一件事……以前那間地下酒吧是不是重建過？是重建的話，那原本是什麼建築？」Dante並不打算明講牆上有個法陣的事情，一般民眾其實並不怎麼相信惡魔的存在，所以他相當小心地詢問這件事，看能不能從旁找到可以作為推論的依據。

「確實是有重建過，不過也是幾十年前的事情了……」一名有點年紀的警官歪頭回憶，但他似乎不是在地人，所以無法準確回答這個問題。

「最早以前是一座教堂。」有一位也別著勳章的青年警官回答了Dante的問題。

「咦！？你怎麼知道的？」在場的有些警察也相當意外這位看起來還很年輕的同事怎麼會知道這麼久遠的事情。

「我從祖父那一代就住在這裡了，所以多少聽過幾十年前的事情。」青年回覆大家的疑惑後又繼續補充：「那座教堂曾經發生一場大火後就全毀了……也不能說全毀，就是有一面石牆沒有受到任何損傷。大家覺得那一定是受到上天的恩賜，所以那面牆就被保留下來了。後來又事隔幾年後Red Grave市因為在進行區域性的都更，所以後來才蓋了周邊那些建築。但為了整體性，所以那一範圍的建築就都是用石磚來建的。」

青年似乎想到了什麼，開始翻找著某個櫃子裡的文件。

 

Dante聽到是場火災事件後，下意識回想起小時候發生過一場劫難……

 

「我想想……」

青年的這句話終於把Dante拉回了現實：「記得之前整理文件的時候印象中有看到一些紀載……喔喔~找到了！」青年挖出了一本厚實的精裝書籍，裡面似乎紀錄了Red Grave市的地方事件。

「我祖父以前也是警察，曾接觸過那個案件。因為那時候的大火，大眾以為是場連續縱火案中的其中一案，但最終還是找不到兇手……」青年一邊小心翻著書頁，嘴巴完全沒有停下：「他們曾說過……那僅存的牆面，似乎是教堂的背面……應該是因為上頭雕刻一個很像法陣的東西保護了它吧，所以才可以不受其害，其他牆面好像就沒有被刻上類似的東西了……啊、就是這個！」

Dante主動湊過去看了書籍上的紀載……

 

那確實是他剛才在案發現場發現的圖案！而且比Dante觀察到得還要更完全！

 

「等等……」Dante突然意會到剛才青年說的一件事情……：「剛才你說的連續縱火案……是什麼事件？」

「我記得……那也是那段時期發生的其中一個大案子而已……」青年覺得Dante問起其他事件有點奇怪，但還是努力在腦中回想以前聽到的內容……：「好像是從南邊的山開始建設公路後，就一直陸陸續續發生很多難解的案件……像是幾個月後，連續失蹤了好幾名工人，接著殺人案件也越來越多，後來就是連續好幾樁縱火案……」

 

Dante現在的心裡非常不安……他開始懷疑……

 

「你這樣一說我有點印象了！記得好像四十幾年前有段時間發生多起火災事件。因為是連續好幾起案件，所以當時認為應該是連續縱火案。」

 

火……四周都是火……他嬌小的身軀被火焰團團包圍……

 

「最後一起，好像還離現在市中心不遠的住宅區吧？好像以前那裡是中產階級以上的人才住得起的豪宅區……」

 

Dante回想起有名金髮的女性……她拉著自己躲進衣櫃裡……

 

那名女性……是他的母親……正確來說……是他們的母親……

 

「Dante……Dante……」他似乎聽到那名女性叫著自己的名字……

 

不對……母親已經死了……死在他的面前……

 

「Dante！」Morrison捏緊他的肩膀，大聲的叫喚他。

 

Dante才終於從過去的回憶拉回到了現在……

 

「你沒事吧？是太累了！？」Morrison覺得他這幾天真的越來越不對勁了……

 

「沒有……沒事……只是一時恍神了……」Dante抹掉臉上冒出來的冷汗，試著讓自己清醒清醒……

 

「要不稍微休息一下吧，你似乎真的累壞了……」Morrison不認為Dante只是恍神而已，他的任何表現都透漏出他的情況有多麼糟糕……

 

「我可以借個淋浴間嗎？我想沖個澡……」Dante深深吐了口氣，似乎這樣才能緩和自己受到波動的情緒。

 

「可以，淋浴間在後頭，我請人帶你過去。」剛才那名泡咖啡的菜鳥指引Dante走到局裡更深處。

 

Morrison再一次的確認……Dante真的無法一個人解決這個事件……

 

 

而他不好的預感，也很快的在之後成真了……

 

 


	17. 第17章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繼續解謎+但丁回想

17.

 

簡單淋個澡後，Dante才終於冷靜下來思考剛才所聽到的資訊……

 

如果歷史事件最後一起縱火案，就是他們倆兄弟跟母親碰到的那場災難，那他終於找到了整個事情的關鍵點—南邊的建設案！

但為什麼開始建設公路後會接連發生這些事件呢？

 

Dante覺得這一連串的事件，應該就是惡魔導致的……

 

如果真是如此，該不會以前南邊山脈也有什麼古老的結界在保護Red Grave市？

 

如果真的有好了，保護的東西是什麼？理由又是什麼？又是誰做的呢？

 

而且，四十幾年前就被破壞的結界，照理來說惡魔應該會繼續侵襲才對，可為何他卻不曾接過Red Grave市的案子呢？

Morrison不可能錯過任何有關惡魔的案子，再加上兩市的距離不算太遠，應該多少可以聽到一些消息才對……

還是……Red Grave市有好幾個結界，即使一兩個被破壞了，卻還不至於敞開魔界大門？

又或許惡魔一心只想要追殺Sparda，所以當年就沒打算繼續侵襲Red Grave市了呢？

但最近開始發生一連串的命案事件又該如何解釋？

該不會發生了什麼事情導致裂縫變大，惡魔又開始大肆侵擾人間呢？

 

Dante在腦內不斷推敲各種可能性，但還是欠缺太多線索了！他勢必要得到更多的資訊，才能知道他的推論是否正確。

但他不確定是不是每個案發現場都能這麼快就找到線索……

 

畢竟他眼下就在跟時間賽跑，一刻都不能容緩……

 

警方目前的調查訊息還是以「人為」案件來看，並不像他是建立在「主因是惡魔」的立場上。兩者出發點不同，自然搜查的方向也大不相同，很可能到目前為止，警方所找到的證據裡恐怕沒有幾項可以做為參考的……

就連現場唯一留下來的不明黑色粉末都查不出來，恐怕就不能以人類的想法做推論。

既然有這樣的差異，自然Dante還是得親自跑一趟，找出任何人類可能遺漏的關鍵！

 

 

Dante擦乾了頭髮後，又回到了辦公室裡，並直接詢問剛才那位找到過去資料的警官問話：「我在出發前還有幾個問題想再請教一下……」

待對方點頭後，Dante才接續著說：「如果酒吧那個地方原本是一座教堂，那是不是其他四個案發地點過去也設有教堂呢？」

他的猜測是建立在每個案發地點其實都有一個法陣，而那些法陣的圖案，很可能就是在教堂或是大型建築物上。

「……嗯……這我就不清楚了……如果當時的人有記載下來，應該只有在那一區的地方才會有紀錄。畢竟幾十年的文獻，除了地方圖書館可能會有簡單的歷史介紹，各區域的詳細事件就不是共有的了……」青年雖然這麼說，但他又仔細端詳了Red Grave市的全境圖，歪了頭又說：「不過據說以前市中心以外的地方都還挺荒涼的，像北邊的第四案發現場—Sparda紀念公園就已經設立很久了，那裡應該不太可能有建過教堂的痕跡……」

 

不是教堂！？難道每個地方的「素材」都不同嗎？

 

Dante看著北邊一片綠色面積的區域上頭寫著「斯巴達紀念公園」，突然有種奇妙的感覺……

 

 

Dante其實並不清楚父親曾在這城市待過多久的時間，最後才與母親相遇而結婚生下他們……

他幾乎對父親的臉已經沒有任何印象了，與他相處沒幾年的回憶也早已模糊不清，更不用說父親在人間遊走了兩千多年，還有多少他不知道的事蹟……

 

想到這裡，Dante開始懷疑……

 

這些結界很可能是父親留下來的也不一定……

 

而破壞它們的真可能是Vergil嗎？或是想讓Vergil復活的惡魔？那牠又能得到什麼好處？難道這裡又藏了一個Sparda遺留下來的「力量」？

 

如果真是如此，Vergil確實可能幹得了這種事……

 

 

青年繼續指著地圖解說，才打斷了Dante腦內的思緒：「東邊的軍人紀念碑也有將近百年歷史了，那裡也是一片空曠的平地，除了一座巨型的紀念墓碑，也沒有其他建築的痕跡。」

青年警官說到這裡，語帶停頓後，表情轉為有點複雜的繼續解說：「其實，這整個連續案件中，還有一個最為離奇的命案事件……」

「離奇的命案？」能把屍體毀成這樣對一般人來說已經夠離奇的了……Dante沒把後續的話講出來，怕對方覺得他是不是輕視這個命案事件。

「原本我們並沒有打算列為相關事件的，但因為都是在那兩天發生的，所以我們暫且歸納在其中……」

青年指著全境圖東南端的一個郊區地帶：「這裡，其實只是個詩人的紀念博物館而已，是目前離市區最遠的一個命案現場。而且這裡一直沒有都更開發案，所以建築也寥寥無幾，在那邊的居民幾乎可以說是過著養老自給自足的生活。

死者只是一名白髮蒼蒼的年長者，似乎也是那個博物館的管理員。而這應該也是我們目前為止最難理解的殺人案件了……」

「嗯？怎麼說？」

 

Dante確實也覺得很奇怪……幾乎沒有開發的地區，的確不像可以設置結界的地方……

 

要說到南邊山脈，確實也是不方便設置結界的地理位置，但它確實距離市區不算太遠，是有設立防線的必要。但是東南側最邊邊的《詩人紀念博物館》，距離市區最外圍少說也要一個半小時的車程，恐怕Dante的事務所到市區都還比博物館來的快多了……

 

Dante想著想又發現一個問題，如此偏僻的地方怎麼還能知道發生一場命案呢？

 

青年前面還在講解地理位置時，Dante於是這麼插話。

「其實這真的是個巧合！因為要參觀這個博物館是要先預約的。案發隔天剛好有一位教授帶著三名學生要去參觀，結果到現場後就發現一具屍體了。他們趕緊用博物館的電話報案，最近的分局才上山去調查，不然一般真的不太會注意到山區的命案事件。」

Dante點了點頭後，警官才又繼續解釋他們說的疑點。

「其他案件的死者都是受盡凌虐般致死的，是整個身軀都毀壞很嚴重的狀態，這你應該看過照片了，唯獨博物館的死者，是心臟被挖了出來後被砍成一半，身體大致來說都還算是完好無缺。

就心理層面，這個殺人犯對他的心臟有強烈的執念，對於毀壞他的身體並不會給他任何滿足，從犯罪心理學的角度來說，這很可能跟其他案件不是同一個殺人犯幹的。

但如果兇手把其他事件當成是個幌子，真正要殺的是這個人，或許又另當別論了。

只是目前不管我們怎麼推測，我們都覺得說不通……我們確實不認為是一個兇手犯的案，但如果是個集團，那通常不會出現有個手法差異這麼大的情況，集團的行動都會有個中心理念的……」

 

確實如此、連Dante都不是很懂犯罪心理學的人都覺得很奇怪……

 

若是要以惡魔做的立場來說，以其他四起案件的虐殺方式，比較像是沒有智力的惡魔做出的殘暴手法，但第三案發現場，也就是博物館的殺人事件，那種完整把人心臟挖出來還砍一半的方式，還比較像是變態殺人魔的作法，就算是高等惡魔，也不一定會用這麼麻煩的方式去殺一個人。

 

還是說……是有什麼原因，惡魔一定要以這種方式才能殺死那個人呢？就算那名死者可能是一名惡魔好了，其實方式應該也不需要這麼費力才對……

 

到底是什麼……Dante越想越頭大……

 

他覺得自己好像在玩燒腦的智力遊戲，但這又是他最不擅長的領域……這時要是他的兄弟在就好了，Dante總是把傷腦筋的事情丟給他的哥哥去解決……

 

Vergil……

 

他想起了放在大衣內袋裡的手套，心中再次被激起了一潑水花……

 

 

如果是你，會怎麼解老爸的結界呢，Vergil？

如果真是你的話……

 

『你不會動腦也會動手吧！』

Dante在心中的深處聽到Vergil的聲音……

『你再這樣哭哭啼啼我就不管你了！』

Vergil小時候的影像漸漸清晰……

『別擺著那張臉，你不最愛笑了嗎？雖然蠢死了……』

Vergil拿著精裝書輕輕地打在他的額頭上……

『站起來、你就打算佇在那不動嗎？……』

Vergil的臉漸漸從孩子的模樣轉變為成年的模樣……

 

『Dante！』

 

 

最後一聲的叫喚，瞬間中斷了Dante的回憶……

 

他淺淺一笑心想：不會動腦也會動手……是吧？就是叫我別想這麼多，先行動再說了！對吧，Vergil？

 

Dante方才凝重的表情瞬間一變，轉身叫上了Morrison準備離開警局，並不忘帶上一張地圖，準備繼續前往其他案發現場……

 

 


End file.
